Forget Me Not
by melrose13
Summary: Years after the adventures of the Smash Brothers ended, many fighters returned to their own lives. Others were not so lucky. A tragic kidnapping begins this tale, which only leads to betrayal and a broken family. First three chapters are an introduction.
1. Preface Part 1: Taken

The day didn't illustrate signs of being different from the last, and didn't bring promise of change happening the next. The sun stood at high noon, shining over a pair of boys that played together in a distant field. A house rested within close range of the children, and an adult stood on its porch watching them leisurely. The fields surrounding the modest farmhouse were filled with tall grass and corn stalks, all growing for the harvest season many months away. The boys laughed in the sunlight, chasing each other in a maze of corn. They were still fairly young, not even ten years old, and still enjoyed the simple pleasures of life.

While the two were not siblings, the boys did appear similar in body structure. The taller of the two wore a dirty blonde shade of hair that hung just above his shoulders. His bright blue eyes shone through the long locks like stars, showing the joyful spirit that resided within him. The shorter boy wasn't as bold as his friend. Unusual blue locks grew from his head, which often made people question if the color was natural or not. His large blue eyes were a darker shade than his friend's, but they contained a similar yet unique sparkle in them.

The atmosphere was relaxed, and the adult on the porch didn't make much effort to monitor the boys as they played in the brush. The tall woman leaned against the wood frame of the door to the farmhouse. She had a slim and healthy structure, and she wore her golden hair in a thick braid that hung over her shoulder. She wore light clothing, wanting to keep cool in the growing heat of the summer. While many would have thought that the blonde boy in the field was her son, he was not. The woman and boy may have been similar in appearance, but there was no blood relation between them. Instead the boy with the blue locks was her child, and she watched him with loving eyes.

Averting her gaze for just a moment, the woman slipped back inside the beige house to get herself a glass of water. The house held a humble mood as the woman drifted through it. Once in the kitchen, the woman acquired her water and decided to stay and enjoy it in the room. There was no need for her to hurry back to the boys; they were all right by themselves for a few minutes. Windows surrounded the room, letting natural light permeate the space. This made the room maintain a bright air, which made the woman smile. She'd come to this place as an act of desperation, needing to flee her home country.

When she had come, she knew life would not be easy for her and her son, especially when they had lived in such a different place. But after several years of life on the farm, she grew to like residing there. Her son seemed also happy, always playing with neighbors and friends, like the boy he was with at that moment. There were often times where the woman thought about staying in the country permanently, but she secretly knew that was not an option. They would have to leave one day, and every day she feared that time would come all too soon.

She worried about her son's welfare and how he would handle leaving this place. He was still so young, and most of his life had been lived peacefully on the countryside. Once he was taken from here, he would have to deal with the reality that this lifestyle did not exist everywhere. He wouldn't be able to have those home cooked meals or carefree afternoons anymore, especially if they were on the run, which is what the woman feared they would be.

Looking towards of the bright windows, the woman thought about what was to come for her and her son. She had no plans made, but hopefully there would be no need for any. She had already fled a great distance, and prayed that the threat hunting them would not discover them where they resided now. It wasn't likely that they would be found, but the possibility did always exist. This made the woman restless at times, so much so that she considered fleeing to a new safe haven. But after rethinking and regaining her composure, she would always assure herself that they were secure for the time being.

Lost in her thoughts, the woman failed to notice the sky start to darken outside of the house. At first the clouds covered the sky in subtle clusters, but as the minutes passed, darkness began to engulf everything it touched. The heavens continued to darken, finally forcing the woman to look out the window and noticed the graying earth. It appeared as if a storm had suddenly appeared over the land, threatening a downpour of rain. The woman continued to gaze out the window a minute longer, trying to remember the last time a storm had come like this. It couldn't have been long ago, for the rains came regularly in this season.

Thinking of the boys in the field, she decided to go out and ask them to come back into the house to avoid being rained on. The woman really didn't feel like washing rain-soaked clothes today. She made her way through the small house, not rushing to reach the door. When she was just steps from the entrance of the kitchen, a child's scream echoed from outside. For a split second, the woman stopped, but then panic over took her and she sprinted for the door.

"Caleb," She whispered in terror when she'd reached the porch. Her head snapped frantically in each direction, searching for the boys she'd left not long ago. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Caleb!" She cried, calling out for her son. The woman ran out into the field, still calling Caleb's name desperately. The grass came up to her waist, grazing up against her withered dress. Her hands shook as she pushed the brush aside in panic, hoping that Caleb was somewhere in it. Lightening cut the sky, momentarily lighting the pasture. When this happened, the woman looked about and caught a glimpse of something lying in a nearby patch of grass. She dashed over to the figure on the ground, falling once before reaching it.

"Caleb!" She shrieked, frantically hoping that she had found her son. But when she finally reached the figure, she found a boy with blonde hair and closed blue eyes. It was the boy Caleb had been with, who was now lying face down in the mud. She picked up the boy with shaky arms, feeling something warm and fluid dripping onto them as she did so. It was then that she noticed the huge gash at the top of the boy's head, which was the source of the blood falling onto her skin.

"Alec," She whispered in an unstable voice, causing the boy to open his eyes. "Where's Caleb?"

Alec looked around, before meeting her gaze with half closed eyes.

"He's gone." He choked, before falling back into unconsciousness. Tears started to form in the corners of the woman's eyes as dread pulsed through her. It was just as she had feared. They had come…and they'd taken her son.

Caleb was gone.


	2. Preface Part 2: Adversities

A/N: confused yet? Haha no worries, the story is meant to be like this. Keep in mind that this is still just an intro; the real story doesn't really begin until ch 4. Please, please, please, please, please give me feedback. I want to know how this idea is working.

Now onto the second chapter…

The clouds continued to roll over Altea, making the early afternoon appear dark. The storm had continued for three days now, pouring down rain at random times and causing occasional flooding. No one thought much of the rains; it was common to have unpredictable weather during the summer. All who lived on the countryside were almost thankful for the water, because it had been so hot and dry lately. Those living in the kingdom's capital didn't mind the weather, just keeping to their busy daily lives in the city.

Just like any kingdom, Altea was reigned over by royals, who traditionally lived in a decent sized castle that lay within the city limits. The king was known as a gentleman, who loved his people. He was an older man, but not aged enough to be plagued by wrinkles. Since he was in his late teens, the king had governed his people justly and with compassion, something he never knew his father to have done. The king sat in his small study now, staring out a large window thoughtfully. His blue hair ran just past his ears, marking his royal stature. For as long as he could remember, blue hair had been a sign of royalty in his family. It was something all of the subjects admired and even envied, but the king was careful never to flaunt it.

Rain continued to fall outside the tall glass window, making the king reminisce about a time when he was younger. It had been more than ten years ago now and he'd just been crowned as his current title. He'd been on the countryside and the rain came down just like it did now. He'd been in simpler clothes and a crown had not sat on top of his head like it did now. He remembered how he was sitting on the porch steps of a modest farmhouse, just enjoying the sound of water falling softly around him.

Suddenly, a pair of delicate arms wrapped themselves lovingly around his shoulders. They were the arms of his beloved, who he was staying with at that time. The golden haired maiden had been in his life for several years then, and he honestly couldn't think of spending his life with anyone else. The two planned to marry in the spring of that year, but it was to be a secret wedding. It was too dangerous for them to have people know about their relationship.

The king continued to think about how had he sat on those steps for hours with her, not having a care or responsibility in the world. They did end up marrying, but sadly the two could not live together afterward. Their situation was far too complicated.

"Sire," A voice shocked the king out of his thoughts and made him jump. He looked over to see a faithful servant standing at his door, a worried look on his face.

"Oh, Alfred." The king said, clearing his throat. "It's only you."

"You have a visitor, Sire." The butler informed him mechanically, bowing slightly after he spoke.

"A visitor?" The king asked, thinking out loud. He turned back to the window for only a moment. "Who would come to see me on a grim day such as this?"

"It is…" Alfred began, but then looked away, unsure whether or not he should answer. The king turned back to his servant,

"It is?" He pressed, curious about who had come to see him.

"It is…your wife." Alfred finished, not meeting his master's gaze.

The king's cerulean eyes glistened momentarily and his heart skipped a beat. His wife? That couldn't be possible. She would never come into the city…it was too risky.

Alfred noticed his king's distress, and quickly came to his side.

"Are you alright, Sire?" He asked, worried. The king waved his servant away and rested his head in one hand.

"Yes, just…just send her in."

Although Alfred hesitated to obey, he bowed and then stepped back into the hallway. The king closed his eyes briefly; trying to remember the last time he had seen his wife. It had been almost a year ago, when he had gone to visit her at their country home. She'd told him that she could never come into the city. She couldn't risk having their biggest secret discovered.

"Marth." Once again the king was snapped out of his thoughts by an unexpected voice. This time, the person at his door was female.

The blue haired man rose to his feet at the statement of his name. It'd been a long time since anyone had referred to him so casually. Upon standing, Marth could see the tear stricken face of his wife. His expression turned from shock to concern as he swiftly crossed the room and took the maiden in his arms. It felt amazing for Marth to hold the one he loved again, and he couldn't help but just keep her in his embrace for a few silent minutes. She wore a heavy black cloak and her golden hair was soaked with rainwater, but it didn't stop him from pressing her head to his chest.

"Why are you here?" Marth whispered into her ear.

Quiet sobs were the only response he got.

"I didn't know…where else…t-to go." The maiden stuttered as she cried into her husband's shoulder. Marth decided not to question her further for the moment; he could tell that interrogating her would not produce answers. The woman pulled away from Marth's chest after gathering herself and ceasing her sobs.

"He's gone." The woman said, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes again. She gripped at her husband's cardigan desperately, as if she feared her knees would give out from under her. "Caleb is gone." She clarified. Marth's eyes became wide with terror and his body froze. "He was out in the field when this storm rolled in," the woman continued, clutching tighter to the fabric. "I was in the house. I thought he would be all right with his friend for just a few moments! But then the clouds started to gather and I heard someone scream outside, so I ran out to find Caleb. When I couldn't see him, I searched everywhere in the grass…but he wasn't there." Her voice cracked on the last word.

Marth stood in silence, unable to grasp just what she was explaining to him.

"I d-didn't know what to do, s-so I borrowed a horse and came here." Tears began to stain her face again. "I got here as fast as I could…b-but I couldn't just come to the castle dressed like a commoner." The woman pulled aside part of her thick cloak to reveal the sleeve of a brilliantly embroidered red gown. "I-I had to buy this in order to come see you."

"My son…" Were the first words that slipped past Marth's lips. He hadn't been able to see Caleb for over a year now…and suddenly it seemed that he would never see him again.

"I d-don't know where they would have taken him." The maiden continued to speak, trying to break the king out of the shock that kept him frozen. Marth appeared emotionless, but what the maiden couldn't see was the rage starting to build within him. "Marth…please…" The woman cried, shaking her husband's shoulders. "Please talk to me!"

"You left him alone." Marth whispered, anger starting to taint his voice.

"What?" The woman pleaded.

"You left him alone!" The king roared, stepping back from his wife. "You knew what the risk was, and you still left him alone!" The woman looked at her husband's furious expression in fear. His eyebrows furrowed in extreme aggravation and his dark blue eyes burned through his glare. The woman stepped back worriedly, grasping at her cloak. All of a sudden, Marth raised his hand and brought it down mercilessly against his wife's face. The strong hit caused her to fall to the wooden floor, rubbing her throbbing flesh with a delicate hand.

"Marth…" Tears clouded the woman's vision as she tried to look at her enraged husband. Her voice was weak when she found the strength to speak again. "We'd been there for six years! I d-didn't think-"

"That's right, you didn't think!" Marth screamed, raising his hand again as a warning. "But that's' not even the worst part. You shouldn't have come here first! You should have looked for him!"

"What was I suppose to do?" The woman retorted. "You know they wouldn't stay in Altea! He's probably been taken back home!" She rose to her knees, bearing a pained and defiant expression. "You know I wouldn't be powerful enough to follow them!" Marth turned away from her at that point, instead looking towards the clouded sky. Lightening flashed and the king clenched his fists in silent fury. He wanted so badly to be able to blame this all on her, but he knew that was impossible. She'd done everything she knew how to do, but that didn't bring Caleb back.

"He's been gone for three days now." Marth whispered, his anger beginning to ebb. It wasn't in the king's personality to show fury like that, but this situation seemed to make his true colors show. He didn't mean to hit his wife, but his rage had just pushed him to the edge. Caleb meant everything to him, and the woman he loved was the only one responsible for him when he was away from him. So now that Caleb had been taken…it was automatically his wife's fault that it happened.

"I'm sorry…" The maiden croaked, raising a hand to her cheek. Her face twisted in pain, thinking that her husband truly hated her now. "I'm…confused…I d-didn't know…where…to go." Marth turned his gaze back to his wife; finally beginning to understand the hurt he had caused her. "I…w-was scared!" The woman shook in fear, reminiscing the afternoon that she had experienced three days ago. She's ridden through the night and the rest of the next day on horseback after Caleb was taken, attempting to reach help as soon as possible. The woman hadn't questioned her decision to come tell Marth first until now.

Marth sighed deeply, suddenly feeling guilty for having hit his wife for no real reason. He bent down next to her on the floor and grasped her shaking arms.

"This isn't your fault." He whispered, pulling her back into his embrace. "I shouldn't have done that to you." His tone became soothing and apologetic, but the maiden couldn't seem to calm herself. She's never been touched like that before by him and it terrified her on the inside. Had her husband changed since she'd seen him last? He didn't appear any different, but doing something like that…it just wasn't like him. Marth was always gentle and loving, and he was never one to act on impulses. It confused the maiden, and she restrained from embracing her husband in return. She couldn't forgive him so easily.

"We need to start thinking about where Caleb might have been taken." Marth continued in his gentle voice, not noticing that he was the only thing keeping the woman pressed against his chest. He stood up, pulling the maiden to her feet with him. "There are only so many places they would go." It was now that the king pulled away from his wife, taking a look at her traumatized face. She stood frozen in his arms, eyebrows furrowed together in a desperately worried expression, eyes looking off into nothing.

"Zelda," Marth whispered his wife's name in hushed worry. The woman continued to shake almost violently, tears still rolling down her rosy cheeks. The king grasped Zelda's shoulders roughly, anxiety starting to overcome him. "What's wrong?" He pressed.

Zelda's delicate hand rose to her mouth, covering the small sobs that were producing in the back of her throat. She backed away from her husband, fear evident in her body language. Marth held his arms out in confusion as she retreated from him. She'd never looked at him that way, not with that kind of terror in her eyes. Marth hadn't meant to lose his temper so suddenly, but it seemed that the consequences of his actions were far greater than he had realized. He'd broken the trust that they'd always shared and now his wife was backing away from him, dreading what he could do to her next.

"Zelda…I-I…" The king stuttered, looking down at his outstretched hands. "I-I didn't mean to…" But his pleas were futile. The maiden continued to stammer backwards, almost losing her balance a few times. Once she had reached the open door, she pulled up her cloak frantically and bolted down the silent hallway. Thunder crashed outside the window as she ran, anxious to be out of the castle as soon as possible. She didn't want to be there any longer, not with him.

Marth sprinted after his wife, desperate to fix what he had suddenly broken. He could see the black cape his wife wore and her golden hair flowing over it as she ran in front of him. Flashes of red appeared when she turned, revealing the extravagant gown she had shown to him before. Lightening flashed as Zelda reached the great hall. She could see the exit just yards away.

"Zelda!" The king called, his voice reverberating off of the stone walls. The maiden looked back once, seeing her husband chasing after her hastily. The giant wooden doors of the exit were just feet away, when the dress caught under her foot and caused Zelda to fall to her knees. Seeing his love fall, Marth dashed to her side at full speed, closing the space between them. "Zelda…" He whispered, outstretching his hands toward her. Despite the gentle tone, the maiden recoiled at the sound of her name, wrapping her cloak around her protectively.

"P-Please…" She croaked. "D-Don't touch me." Her hands came up and hid her pain-stricken face. "D-Don't hurt me…" Lightening lit the grey room, momentarily casting shadows behind the only two people in the large space. Marth didn't respond to his wife's plea, too stunned by how the situation had drastically turned. How had he caused the love of his life to fear him so suddenly? One stupid mistake and now everything seemed destroyed between them. She'd trusted him more than anything…but he couldn't trust her enough to control his emotions.

"I-I don't know what came over me," Marth stuttered, extending his hand and placing it on his wife's shoulder. She jumped at the touch, as if it held an electrical charge. "Please…please don't leave." He begged. As much as Zelda wanted to run and hide, fearful of the man her husband had become since she'd been apart from him, she knew she couldn't. This was still the man she had married long ago and the father of her now missing son. She fell into her husband's waiting arms, gripping at him hysterically.

Marth embraced her back, trying to console the pain she was feeling. Despite his violence toward her, it seemed that Zelda was willing to forgive the man she loved. They had to stay together, especially now when something they both cherished had been taken.

"C-Caleb," Zelda choked, sobs starting to begin again. "I-I want my son." Marth held her tighter to him, understanding the emotions she felt.

"We'll find him," Marth whispered, burying his face his the golden tresses of the maiden's hair. Truthfully, Marth was just as scared as his wife about everything. He was terrified of never seeing his child again, and now he was afraid of what he himself could do if he wasn't careful. Would he be able to lose his temper again like that? Would he become so enraged that he'd hurt the ones he loved? These terrifying questions swirled in the king's mind as he held Zelda, who repeated their son's name every few moments.

The future seemed bleak, holding only promises of hardship and heartache. Thinking of what was to come, the two held onto each other in hopes of enduring the pain together. They could only hope that their relationship could tolerate the coming adversities.


	3. Preface Part 3: A Far Away Place

Caleb.

My name echoed in the back of my mind like a melody humming me to sleep. At first, I thought the sound was my own subconscious, telling me to get up from the spot where I lay. The surface below me was hard, probably made out of some kind of wood material.

Caleb.

The voice spoke louder now, which led me to believe it belonged to a physical person, who was calling my name quietly. I didn't know where I was, or even how I'd gotten there. I felt a source of warmth close to me, like a fire was burning nearby. A cool hand caressed my cheek, causing me to shiver slightly. After my name was called a third time, I opened my eyes to find a blurry figure standing over me. My eyes adjusted to the soft light of the room, and the figure started to gain a face and hair.

"Caleb," The voice repeated. The person's mouth moved in sync with the sound, which meant this was the person I'd heard before. I scanned the person's face with half closed eyes. The light beard that ran across the face indicated that it was male. Besides the facial hair, he looked fairly young. His black hair fell down close to his eyes, which were dark brown in color. He had pale skin, which almost glowed in the low light.

"Yes," I whispered, responding to him. The man's mouth pulled up at the edges, making a small smile. His cold hand stroked my face again.

"I was beginning to worry you wouldn't wake up." He said.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around the room to the best of my ability. "And who are you?"

"It doesn't matter right now, Caleb." The man's voice was calm and gentle, almost like he was trying to consol me. "All that matters is that you're safe. " I shifted my body on the hard surface, and brought a hand up to my face to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, almost aggravated with his answer. "Where's my mom?" I tried to sit up, but suddenly became dizzy and had to lean on my elbow for support.

"Caleb, don't move." The man instructed, grasping my arms with his hands. "You could be hurt." My head throbbed painfully as the man pulled me up into a sitting position. As I was lifted up, my feet fell over the edge of the wooden structure I was on, which led me to believe the surface was a tabletop.

"I want my mom." I moaned, putting my head in one hand.

"Caleb…your mom…" The man trailed off. "Your mom is dead." My head snapped up to meet the man's apologetic gaze, increasing the pain at the back of my temple.

"Dead?" I choked, eyes wide with disbelief. "S-She can't be dead."

"You and your mother were attacked by some soldiers." The man started to explain. "I happened to be close by and was able to save you, but it was too late for your mother."

The words were like acid to my ears. Memories flashed in my mind of what had occurred before I'd woken up here. I remembered being in the grassy field with Alec when the sky began to darken, and then something hit me from behind. The last thing I'd seen was Alec's terrified face before I blacked out. I started to shake as I recalled the afternoon. It was all too much for me to take in so suddenly, and my small body collapsed into the arms of the stranger before me.

"Mommy…" I whimpered into his chest, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Caleb." The man said, holding me close to him. After a moment, I realized who this was and pushed away from the man.

"She can't be dead!" I cried, jumping off of the table. My legs stumbled beneath me for second before I regained my footing. "She's alive!" My small voice echoed throughout the small room. "Take me home!" The man looked at me for a moment, as if calculating whether or not he should obey my demand.

"She's dead, Caleb." He finally said in an almost icy tone. He stood from the crouched position he had been in and gazed at me intensely. "You have to accept that she's dead and your home is no longer safe."

"No!" I cried, shaking my head in defiance as the tears streamed down my face. "No! She's not dead!" The man hovered over me, causing me to stumble backward in fear. He was a good two feet taller than I, which obviously meant he was stronger than I was, too.

"Caleb," He said sternly. Unlike before, my name was now a warning, like he was threatening to punish me if I didn't cooperate.

"I want to go home!" I wailed, not caring what he did to me. I dropped to the floor slowly and hugged my knees, the tears coming faster now. My gaze remained on the wood of the floor; I was too scared to look the man in the face. "Mommy…"

A hand ran down my back, but I didn't look up.

"Caleb. I can take you back to the house." The man said, his voice low. "But you won't like what you see."

"I don't care…" I pleaded. "I just want to go back."

Before long, I was on the back of a horse, seated snugly in front of the bearded man. Rain fell down around us, and I was wrapped in an oversized cape that surround both the man and I. My head and shoulders were still exposed to the weather, and I soon felt my hair and shirt being soaked through with water. The place where I'd woken up had been a small house in the middle of nowhere. There were no other homes in sight, but that could have been because of the rain.

We rode for a while before my house came into view. The grass surrounding the place looked stomped on and drenched with water. Everything held a grey tint and appeared gloomy and abandoned. No doubt it was my home, but aspects of it were definitely different. The man dismounted from the black horse and then helped me down to the ground. I immediately bolted for the porch steps after being released, anxious to see exactly what was happening. Not surprisingly, the steps were wet from the rain, and I fell to my knees just before reaching the top.

I picked myself up, ignoring the pain that surged through my right leg. Inside, the house was dark from the lack of light the sky gave off. I knew the man was following because of the heavy footsteps echoing behind me, but I didn't care. The first room I reached was the kitchen, which looked the same as I had left it that morning. My mother was nowhere in sight, which made me all that much more anxious. I ran upstairs, but the bedrooms were empty as well. Running back down the stairs, I realized there was one place in the house that I had neglected to check. When I reached the living room, my feet halted beneath me. The sight before me brought involuntary tears back to my eyes.

The couch that usually sat in the middle of the room was overturned and resting against the back wall. The rug was still in its place, but a red skid mark stained it and the wood around. I knew that the crimson liquid was blood, but that fact didn't seem to register at first. The picture above the fireplace had crashed to the wooden floor, and the tapestries that had hung around the windows had fallen as well. There was no body in sight, but golden hairs could be plainly seen around the blood splatter. I knew they were hers, but I still felt the need to advance towards the scene and pick one up.

I held the golden strand between my thumb and forefinger, wondering if it had hurt when it has pulled from my mother's head. The tears fell from my eyes, but I did not sob. I looked back to the man I knew was standing behind me, watching me mourn the loss of my only mother. His arms were folded behind his back, and he wore the same look of apology that he had earlier. All evidence of the irritation in him that had scared me before had vanished.

"You didn't lie." I croaked, my throat dry from the tears. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't know, Caleb." He said, stepping towards me.

"Wh…where is she?" I asked carefully.

"They must have taken her body. Perhaps as a trophy for the king." I couldn't help but picture my mother hanging from a pole outside of a castle, face bloodied and arms tied above her head. It was a grim image that brought chills to my spine.

"Trophy?" I repeated, standing in front of the man.

"The king of this place is a crooked man, Caleb. Your mother must have done something as minor as forgetting to pay the tax this month, which allowed the king to send his soldiers after you and her."

"Someone so cruel does not deserve to live." The words fell from my mouth without thinking.

"You and I believe the same thing, but unfortunately the king has much power over us and we have none over him." I looked up at the man, seeing his brown eyes flash with momentary rage. "You shouldn't live here, Caleb." He continued, his face softening. "I can take you to a safe place far away, if you wish."

My gaze drifted from him to the room surrounding me. Again, I saw the fallen picture lying face down on the floor, and this time decided to go and retrieve it.

"This is my home." I said aloud, picking up the broken frame. Pieces of glass fell in front of me as I removed the picture from its case. It depicted my mother and I not long ago. We were in the field outside and she held me in her arms, even though I had been too old to be carried. "And what about my father? He lives in the city and comes to see us every year."

"I'm sure he's been taken by the king as well, Caleb." The man said, but I kept my attention on the picture I held. "He finds killing a source of entertainment."

"And how do you know my name?"

"I heard your poor mother calling to you before the soldiers found her. I could only assume it was your name or the other boy's." And that's when I consciously remembered Alec, my friend who had been with me in the field before I'd been hit. Where was he? Was he all right?

"Don't worry, Caleb." The man soothed, as if reading my sudden distress. "Your friend got back to his home safely." I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I helped him escape." My shoulders started to shake in quiet sobs. I wasn't sure why I was crying, but this sudden wave of loneliness had come over me, which caused the tears to come more rapidly. I kept my gaze on the picture that remained in my hands. "Please don't cry, child." The man cooed, turning me around and gently grasping my small shoulders. "You are still young. You're not alone." I could fell my face become twisted in pain as the realization of my parents' deaths loomed over me.

I could still feel the touch my mother had left on my cheek when she'd woken me up that morning, which was much gentler and loving than the touch of this man. It had been so sunny and bright before, but now the skies were clouded and grey. It made me wonder if I left, would I ever be able to come back to this place someday and see the clear skies that were absent now? Or would I only be able to remember the way the sun once felt on my face?

"I guess…I can't stay here." I whispered, the sobs making my voice crack. "I guess…I guess I have to go with you." The statement made the man smile, as if he had been worried that I would want to say.

"It'll be okay, Caleb." He reassured, wiping the water from under my eyes with one rough hand. "We'll stay at that house tonight and then leave in the morning." The man stood from his crouched position in front of me, but kept his palm on my cheek. "You'll be happy, Caleb." He started for the door, but stopped when he didn't hear me follow. He merely turned his head and smiled again before extending his hand towards me in encouragement.

I stood frozen; still too shocked about the situation to move the muscles I needed to walk.

"I can't move." I said aloud. The man sighed slightly, but didn't seem aggravated. After a moment, I was lifted from the ground and into the man's arms. He was strong and easily carried my seven-year-old body outside to the horse that was tied to the porch railing. Again I rode in front of the man, but this time sleep started to call to me and I felt myself lean back against the man's warm chest.

We reached the small house again and he lifted me from the saddle and cradled me against his chest. It was so warm I almost didn't notice the rain still falling around us. Once inside, I was carried to a room with a bed and placed on the comfortable mattress, the picture from the house still held tight in my grasp. The man must have noticed my sudden exhaustion and decided to let me sleep. Before the man had reached the bedroom door to leave, a thought struck me.

"I still don't know your name." I whispered sleepily. The man turned his head and that same relieved smile was spread across his face.

"You can call me Avi." He said. "Now sleep. You are tired, Caleb."

As soon as these words fell from Avi's lips, I was hit by an overwhelming feeling of fatigue. My eyes grew heavy and I felt felt my eyes close, ignoring the sting of the dried tears surrounding them. I was completely comfortable in the bed and within moments, I succumbed to the sleep that was calling me.

A/N: I know the first-personness is random, but I really couldn't think of a better way to write this part. I probably will keep the story in third from now on, but I may change my mind. At last the introduction is finished! Now the actual story can begin! I'll hopefully be updating soon.

*sarcasm* thank you all for your wonderful reviews *sigh* well I'm gonna continue to write even if no one is reading. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 1

Dawn crept over distant hills, causing morning to pour onto the field below. It was the same scene that greeted every new day in the autumn season, but it never ceased to take the breath of all who watched it. A small clan of peoples sat camped out at the base of the hills, a common spot for them to reside. The people were nomads, ones who never stayed in one set place for long periods of time. They pitched large tents, mostly made of mammal skins, instead of building permanent homes. Animals like horses, cattle, and goats helped them move when necessary and provided food if hunting was unsuccessful. Many were awake in the early hour, all having chores or obligations that needed to be taken care of.

One teenager stayed in bed this morning, despite normally being awake with the rest. He rested in a bed in one of the bigger tents, hidden under multiple layers of fur blankets that kept him warm. The outside air was starting to become chilled with the first signs of winter, which somehow found its way into the rooms of all the tents. The teenager slept soundly, something he hadn't been allowed to do for many years. Once he had turned of age, the boy had been asked to keep his share and help with the morning duties. From that point on, he'd gotten up every morning with the others, and helped the tribe start their day. It was hard work, but the teenager felt accomplished for doing it and never was compelled to complain.

However, today he did not have to rise with the others. By the time the boy would get up, most of the morning work would be finished, and the afternoon would be on its way. The boy had stayed out late the night before, mostly because of his friends. While not officially, they had been celebrating. His close comrades had wanted to rejoice in an occasion on their own, without the rest of the tribe present. They'd laughed and fooled around the area late into the night, which proved to be tiring after a while. The leader of the tribe caught the small group eventually, and all were then sent to bed. It didn't matter much to the teenagers; they were having too much fun to care. The only difference between the boy and his friends in the morning was that he had the privilege to sleep in, while they didn't.

As the morning dragged on, the boy continued to sleep. The sun was soon at high noon, but still he didn't stir. The entire tribe knew that he wasn't awake, but only one little girl chose to do something about it. She was somewhere around ten years old and was fairly lanky and short. Her large green eyes dominated every other feature on her face, which gave people the impression she was younger than her actual age. She wore a long brown dress that matched the color of her long hair. After she was finished with her own chores, the girl ran over to the tent where the boy slept. She peeked through the fabric door, seeing the teenager sprawled out under his covers. Carefully, she pulled aside the thick tent entrance and slipped inside. It was still relatively dark in the space, but not bad enough that the girl could not see where she was going.

She sat down beside the boy's bed, right next to his sleeping face. His blue hair fell down onto his closed eyes, which seemed exhausted even as he rested. The girl watched a moment longer as the teenager's chest rose and fell in rhythm, indicating that he was in a deep slumber.

"Caleb," the girl whispered in his ear. The boy shifted slightly, but did not wake. "Caleb," She repeated louder. This time, the teen did not even stir. "Caleb!" The girl finally shouted.

Caleb's cerulean eyes shot open at the loud call of his name.

"What?" He yelled, sitting up rapidly. The girl looked up and smiled at his reaction.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully. Caleb's expression faded from urgency to annoyance in a matter of seconds.

"Nadette," He growled. "I was still asleep."

"'Was' is the key word in that sentence." Nadette retorted, standing up and smiling even wider. "Meaning that you are awake now."

"No thanks to you!" The teen quickly pulled the blankets over his head and hid beneath the covers.

"Come on, Caleb!" The girl whined, throwing her short arms over the fur blankets. "Please get up! We can't start the festivities without you!" Nadette poked around the cover, looking for an edge she could grasp. At last, she found what she was looking for and yanked on it as hard as she could. The cover flew up over the teenager and off the bed altogether.

"Nadette!" Caleb yelled.

"Caleb!" Nadette said just as loudly. The teenager scowled at his younger friend, knowing that she was too stubborn to leave.

"You're not going to go without me, are you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. The little girl merely smiled again and tilted her head to the side.

"Nope." She answered. Caleb sighed deeply, and then turned so that his legs touched the ground.

"Well then I guess I have no choice, but to get dressed." Caleb raised his arms above his head and stretched before rising off the bed completely. Nadette jumped excitedly when Caleb walked past her. She couldn't believe her little wake-up plan had worked.

"You should wear that black long shirt my mommy made you!" the little girl squealed, following the older boy as he walked about the room. Caleb looked around for a moment before opening one of the chests that lay in the corner. He pulled out a black piece of clothing after a moment of searching.

"This one?" He asked, looking to Nadette and holding up the shirt. The little girl eagerly nodded her head. Caleb pulled off the short-sleeved shirt he had slept in and slipped the black one over his head. The shirt was really a tunic, which meant it ran past his waist and was meant to be worn with a belt or sash.

After finding the belt that had been made with the tunic, Caleb went in search of some boots. The grey pants he wore weren't noticeably dirty, so he figured it would be fine to wear them. He eventually found the boots, with the help of Nadette, and was then ready to go out and show himself to the rest of the tribe.

It was past noon by the time Caleb had officially emerged from his sleep; it would have been longer if Nadette had not taken upon herself to wake the teenager up. Once outside the tent, Caleb picked up the young girl and carried her on his back. She giggled as he did this and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Many people waved at the two as they walked about, all knowing exactly who they were.

"Now where has Avi run off to?" Caleb asked, smiling at the girl on his back.

"Why do you still call him that?" Nadette questioned, ignoring what Caleb had asked of her. "I mean he's like your father, right? Why don't you call him dad, or papa, or 'my lord' like everyone else?"

Caleb shrugged slightly, looking away.

"I dunno," He whispered. "Avi is what he told me to call him a long time ago."

"But only the little kids call him Avi!" Nadette cried. "It's like his affectionate name that no one calls him after they reach a certain age. No one except you that is."

"Well I guess I never really stopped being a little kid then." The teenager said with a laugh. "Anyway, you never answered my question, Nadette." The little girl looked up at her older friend.

"Last I heard he was coming back from hunting with the rest of the men." She finally answered.

Caleb starting heading towards the center of the campsite, figuring that Avi would be somewhere around there. Ever since he had come to this place, Caleb had been under the care of Avi. This caused the boy to think of the older man as a father figure, although he'd never admitted it aloud. Avi had never been a sentimental type, so obviously he never showed much affection toward the boy, especially around others. This didn't stop Caleb from admiring his father figure, especially since the man was the leader of the tribe, but the lack of loving care did give him a sense of loneliness. Losing his parents at the young age he did, Caleb never had someone to truly love him throughout his growing up.

Being an orphan didn't stop Caleb from living fully, though. When he learned how to hunt with the rest of the boys, he excelled at the sport and was often the leader of hunting parties. He was kind and loved kids, but also knew how to demand authority when necessary. In general, Caleb was a good young man, respected by the entire tribe. He had many friends, and it was thought that someday he would make the next great leader. Whether or not that would happen would be up to the teenager himself.

"Avi!" Nadette squealed when she spotted the man in the crowd. Caleb looked back at her with a smirk. "What?" She whispered to him. "I never said I had gotten past the age of not calling him Avi." The teenager shook his head and released the girl from his hold. She slipped off of his back and ran to Avi with her arms extended.

"Nadette," Avi cooed in his deep voice. He picked up the girl and held her close to his broad chest. "Did you get this lazy teenager up all by yourself?"

"Yup!" Nadette said, flashing her teeth in a beaming smile.

"Who are you calling a 'lazy teenager'?" Caleb interjected, putting his hands on his hips. Avi chuckled and placed Nadette back on the ground.

"Well I guess your not completely lazy, my boy." The older man murmured. "If you were, we wouldn't have that magnificent boar you killed yesterday, would we?" The adults surrounding the leader laughed quietly at the comment. Caleb glared at his caregiver, not caring that the remark was actually a compliment. It was true; Caleb had caught and slaughtered an unusually large boar with his young hunting party the day before, which was to be cooked and eaten that night during his celebration.

"Give him a break, my Lord." One adult man said, still slightly laughing. "He works harder than any of the others his age."

"Perhaps you're right, Xavier." Avi answered with a grin. "And today is Caleb's special day." The middle-aged man raised his arms towards the boy. "Come to me, my son." He said softly. "Let me congratulate you on your birthday."

It was the first time Avi had ever referred to Caleb as 'his son' and honestly the teenager was stunned to hear it. He stood there frozen for a few moments before coming to his senses and approaching the man. Avi hugged him with loving arms, whispering how proud he was in the boy's ear. It was so unlike anything the man had ever done, which only left Caleb that much more confused. After a second, the teenager decided to ignore any thoughts he had about the actions and just enjoy the moment.

Avi released the boy, but still held his shoulder in an attempt to keep him close. Caleb didn't fight it and eventually embraced the touch. As the afternoon continued, members of the tribe took turns giving their congratulations to the boy and his guardian. Caleb was finally turning nineteen, which was the age that was celebrated as passing into adulthood in the tribe. From this day forward, Caleb wouldn't be seen as a child, but as a young man. He would be allowed to go on the adult hunting trips, which would be longer and harder than any he had previously experienced. However, becoming an adult meant the end of childhood fun and games. Caleb wouldn't be able to be with his friends as often as he wanted anymore, especially the ones that were younger than him.

Caleb knew he would miss his childhood, but the privileges of being a man outweighed what he knew he would lose. He was excited to be finally recognized as the adult he'd always wanted and strived to be. For as long as he could remember, Caleb had wanted to follow in the footsteps of Avi and become his successor. It had been just a dream when he was a kid, but now it seemed as though he could actually become the next great leader, and make Avi notice how hard he worked.

As afternoon started to fade into evening, the tribe began to shift into the celebration they all looked forward to. A feast was set up in the center of their little area, and music started to play when they began to eat. Fire lamps were lit and set up in various places and long tables were set up in a circle, where many sat and enjoyed their meal. Avi sat at the head table, with Caleb right beside him. They laughed with other members of the tribe, talking about humorous memories and other topics.

"I remember the day you brought Caleb to the tribe." One older man said, placing a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"As do I," commented Avi. "He was very small and shy." Caleb shot a look to his guardian, feeling embarrassed. "Don't worry, my boy." The bearded man continued with a hearty laugh. "Remembering you as a child doesn't tarnish the fact that you are a man now." The others chuckled lowly when the teenager's cheeks glowed a light red.

"So Caleb," one of the other men interjected. "How does it feel to finally sit with the men?"

"It feels good…" Caleb answered, then looking to the side. "I guess." His gaze fell upon his younger friends, who sat at a table not too far away. They giggled and laughed just like always, but something seemed different. Caleb wasn't use to being an onlooker; he'd always been in the conversation, arguing about some random topic. He figured the subtle feeling of being left out would just be something that faded with time.

Many finished their meal and then proceeded to dance with family and friends. The musicians played familiar lively melodies that made children and adults alike jump and sway with joy. Caleb remained at the table with his guardian for a while before a younger teenage girl came up and extended her hand to him.

"You have to dance at your own celebration, Caleb." She giggled. The girl wore a fiery red dress that made her bright blue eyes sparkle. Her brunette hair framed her heart shaped face with gentle beauty.

"Maeve," Caleb whispered, looking up at her in embarrassment. "You know I don't dance."

"Please?" Maeve pleaded, putting her delicate hands together in a prayer position. "Just this once?" Even though she was still a few years younger than him, Maeve was further skilled at persuasion than Caleb. The way she bat those bright blue eyes would make anyone succumb to her demands. So naturally, when Caleb looked at her begging expression, he couldn't help but want to dance with her.

"Fine," Caleb said with a sigh. Maeve smiled brightly and grabbed her friend's arm to pull him from his seat. The pair joined in with the rest, dancing and singing to the music. Caleb started to enjoy himself after a short time. It was hard to be mad when a beautiful, lively young woman was having so much fun right next to you. Caleb held Maeve's waist and hand during most of the songs; the way that couples traditionally dance together. She felt small in his arms, but it wasn't a feeling he disliked.

Maeve danced with Caleb for a while, before other young ladies began to ask for their chance to be his partner. The young girl graciously let her older friend be shared amongst others for a while and went and found another man to dance with. The festivities continued late into the evening, the lamps and stars providing light. It wasn't until Avi stood and commanded everyone's attention that the music ceased.

"As you all know," He began, his booming voice rumbling across the crowd of people. Everyone stood in silence, listening to the words of their beloved leader. "We are here celebrating the birthday of my dear son, Caleb. He has turned nineteen today, the age that we recognize as graduating into adulthood." His gaze scanned over the crowd, coming to a halt when he met Caleb's eyes. "From now on he will be treated as an equal to the other men of the tribe. He will take on the responsibilities the other man face, and he will taste the privilege of growing up. I'm sure there will be times where the loss of his childhood will be grieved, but this is all a part of getting older."

It was as if Avi had pulled the thoughts from Caleb's mind. He spoke of all of the excitement and fears that swirled within the teenager at that very moment. Caleb had always felt like Avi never understood him, but now…it seemed like on one knew him better.

"Caleb," Avi continued. "Your life's journey begins today." Even as far away as he was, Caleb could see the passion swirling in the bearded man's eyes. "I will be here to guide you some of the way, but ultimately, you will start to make your own decisions. Decisions that will decide who you are and what you believe." A single tear ran down the cheek of his guardian, which was quickly wiped away by the back of his large hand. "Let me be the first to wish you good luck." As he said these last words, Avi picked up the glass that sat on the table in front of him and raised it in a gesture of cheers towards Caleb.

"Good luck," The rest of the tribe echoed, several more raising their glasses. Caleb looked around and smiled at his friends, proud to be a part of their loving group. Friends came up and congratulated him after that, all wanting to show how much the teenager meant to them. He became surrounded in a sea of hugs and handshakes, all paired with a face and friendly smile. The older boys patted him on the back, saying how the looked forward to hunting with him, and the girls captured him in tight embraces, whispering how they wanted to dance with him again in his ear.

Maeve made her way over to the suddenly popular boy once most of the crowd had cleared. She held her arms open and Caleb embraced her willingly. After she released him, Maeve leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek.

"I'm so happy for you, Caleb." She murmured with a gentle smile.

"No Caleb!" A voice squealed from behind. Caleb turned to find Nadette attaching herself to his waist in a tight hug. "You can't be a grown up now!"

Caleb laughed and picked up the small girl.

"Maybe on the outside," He said, smiling. "But I'll never get old on the inside."

"I sure hope not, because you still have to play with me!" Nadette exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. "You have to promise to always be my friend." She continued, bringing it to a level that only Caleb could hear.

"I promise." He answered just as quietly. Maeve watched quietly as Caleb released the girl, kissed her lovingly on the temple, and told her to run off with the rest of her friends. Nadette followed his instructions without a second thought and was soon skipping away with other children her age.

"She really admires you." Maeve said as Caleb watched the little girl go.

"She's like my little sister." He responded without turning to meet her gaze.

"Are you looking forward to being a man?" The teenage girl inquired, smiling slightly.

"Do I have a choice?" Caleb asked with a laugh, facing the girl again. "I mean whether or not I like it, nature is going to make me a man, whether or not the tribe acknowledges it. Just like you're going to be a woman someday."

"I suppose you're right." Maeve said, looking to the side. Caleb didn't realize it, but his words had made the girl blush, and now she was fighting to keep it hidden.

"All I can do is look forward to it," He continued, oblivious to the blushing young lady before him. His gaze looked toward the darkened sky, as if his destiny was somehow written in it. "All I can do is look forward to what is to come."

Maeve didn't exactly understand what her friend was saying, but she knew enough not to question him. He seemed to be in a very thoughtful state at the moment, one that she did not intend to interrupt. Instead, she followed his gaze to the stars above and thought about what her own future might hold.

They stood there for a while, not noticing that most of the others in the tribe had decided to head back to their tents and turn in for the night. The musicians had put their instruments away and the lamps had begun to dim, which allowed the stars to shine even brighter than before.

_Are these the same stars I looked at with Mom? _Caleb wondered. _Or are they somehow different?_ The memories Caleb held of his parents had seemed to become dim and dreamlike over the years. He couldn't always remember what his father looked like, but he had his blue hair to remind him somewhat. His mother's face wasn't always clear in the back of his mind, but he had photo to see the details of her complexion.

_Are they watching me? _

Caleb's thoughts reeled over his lost parents, suddenly wondering everything about who they were. It had been so long since he had thought about them, and he felt guilty for it. Would they be proud of him? Would they be disappointed? Had he become everything they had wanted him to be? He couldn't help but wonder about all of the things that a picture and old memories could not tell him.

"Caleb," A smooth voice pulled the teenager from his thoughts. He turned to find his guardian standing with a firm hand on his shoulder. The bearded man's face contained the same sense of pride and compassion that it had earlier. His brown eyes almost faded into the dark backdrop of the night sky. "I want to take a walk with you." The man continued.

Caleb didn't speak, instead giving a light nod. He looked around, noticing that Maeve had left, along with all of the other tribe members. The camp was dark, save the fading light the fire lamps held. The teenager took one last look about, before facing Avi and smiling subtly. The tribe leader grinned in return and started to guide the boy in the direction of the nearby forests.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 2

The father and his son didn't stray too far from the safety of their campsite; it was too dangerous to venture off too far into the wilderness at night. Of course Caleb and his friends had ignored this rule the night before when they'd run off to party and have fun.

Many nocturnal creatures roamed the territory when the sun went down; some much more dangerous than those present during the day. This was why it was forbidden for minors to go out after sunset alone. However, Caleb and his friends had been fairly close to home; not nearly as far away as they had ventured earlier in the night. Because of this and the fact that Caleb's birthday was the next day, Avi had decided that punishment was not needed for the reckless behavior.

During his adventure with his friends, Caleb had come across something that begged unlimited questions; something that may have pertained to his past and his parents. However, Caleb had been reluctant to voice his curiosities to Avi all day. He feared that the bearded man would become angry with his actions, and ultimately refuse to answer his questions. At the same time, though, if he didn't ask, he might not ever get the opportunity to again.

The two eventually reached a small hill; one that stood past the forest and overlooked the valley below. Only several lamps remained lit in the village, indicating that many had gone to bed for the night. A handful of older men ambled around the tents, getting ready to stand the first guard shift. They appeared very small from where Avi and Caleb stood, almost like insects.

"Let's sit down, Caleb," Avi murmured, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I want to talk with you." The pair sat on the ground, feeling the rough grass beneath them.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Caleb inquired quietly. Avi let out a long sigh before turning his gaze to the stars above.

"Many things," He began. "I know you haven't had the easiest life thus far, and I have a feeling your hardships will only escalate from here." Caleb turned to his guardian, searching his eyes for any clues to what he might be thinking. "Losing your parents at such a young age is not easy."

"Maybe not," Caleb said. "But I think I did okay." His words hung in the air for several seconds before Avi decided to meet the teenager's curious gaze.

"I'd like to think that you did." The older man finally whispered, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't you think my childhood was okay?" Caleb questioned, his expression matching the hurt in his voice. "I have friends and I'm liked by our entire tribe. Do you think somehow that I haven't had a decent upbringing?"

"No, it's not that, Caleb." Avi retorted, his large eyebrows furrowing together. "You are very accomplished in everything you pursue, and I'm confident that one day you will make a great leader to our kinsmen." The older man averted his eyes. "However, your life circumstances are more complicated than you are aware of."

"Which means?" The teenager pressed, not understanding where the conversation was going.

"I want you to be careful." Avi breathed, wrapping an arm around the boy. "More than anything, I just want you to be safe."

Caleb smiled and leaned into the older man's shoulder. _He's just worried_, he thought. The two sat in silence, watching the sky or the valley below. Caleb couldn't see it, but Avi's expression had grown cold and emotionless since he had begun holding the boy. He was thinking about the future, mostly in terms of the teenager beside him. Caleb was getting older, which meant he wouldn't be able to be controlled much longer. Avi would soon have little influence on the boy's decisions, a fact that the older man couldn't stand.

"Avi?" Caleb whispered after thinking for a while.

"Yes?" The older man answered in his deep tone.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about something all day." The boy began. "You know last night some other boys and I snuck out after dark?"

Avi nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure how far we went," The teen continued. "But we came across a huge stone building. It looked really old and most of it had been destroyed. It was in the middle of a courtyard I think, but I could be wrong since it was so dark. All we had for light were a few lanterns."

"How big was it?" Avi asked casually.

"It looked like it was originally the size of a castle, but the first floor was the only part that was still there." Caleb answered before proceeding with the rest of the story. "Anyway, we went inside it out of curiosity. The large wooden front doors were still there, so we were able to get in pretty easily. The interior was medieval looking, with huge columns that would have gone to the ceiling if it were still all there. Rubble was everywhere, and I ended up falling over some of it."

Avi chuckled at the image of the boy clumsily collapsing in front of his teenage friends. Caleb ignored it, wanting to get to his point.

"And when I got up, I caught a glimpse of something colorful nearby. I took one of the lanterns so I could get a better look at it. Turns out it was a tapestry, one that probably hung on a wall that no longer stands. It looked hand painted and depicted a picture of a woman. She was beautiful; with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The crown on her head looked regal, so it led me to believe she was like the princess that once lived in the castle.

After that, the boys got bored and decided they wanted to leave. I stayed behind for just a minute with the lantern and said I would catch back up to them. I just wanted a second look at that tapestry, because I felt like the young woman in it had been so familiar. When I went back and looked a second time, I noticed that the girl had pointed ears…" Caleb trailed off, as if lost in thought. When he didn't speak again, Avi became concerned and decided to talk himself.

"Is that significant?" He questioned, looking at the boy, who still was pressed against his shoulder.

"My mother had pointed ears…" Caleb whispered, almost inaudibly. Avi's chest tightened; he had forgotten about that fact. "She looked so much like her… I felt like I was seven years old again."

"Caleb…" the older man sighed.

"You've said there's things I still don't understand, but…" Caleb's voice started to choke, like the boy was beginning to get emotionally upset. "But I feel like…maybe…maybe you could tell me why I saw my m-mother's face on that tapestry."

"When, I brought you here…" Avi spoke softly, pulling the now trembling teenager closer to him. "I knew something like this would happen one day."

"S-So there are things you haven't told me…" Caleb's eyes watered the slightest bit at the thought of Avi lying to him for so long.

"I didn't tell you things to protect you, Caleb." His caregiver replied tenderly, seeing just how upset the boy was becoming. "If I'd told you about your ties to this place when you were younger, I doubt you would have been able to handle it."

Caleb pulled his knees to his chest, suddenly feeling very small. He wanted to know everything that Avi was keeping from him, but knew better than to ask.

"But perhaps…" The older man said quietly. "Perhaps, you are ready to know the truth."

The teenager's head snapped up, caught off guard by the statement. A look of astonishment crossed his face before he was able to regain some composure. _Did he just say what I think he said?_

"The ruins you found were indeed once a castle that was inhabited by a royal family," Avi began, looking out over the land before him. "They reigned over this territory for hundreds of years, which was called Hyrule. For as long as the kingdom had existed, there had been a long struggle to keep the balance of good and evil. Meaning there was always a dark power waiting to strike and seize the land for itself.

However, there had always been one to come and save Hyrule from this evil. He always came in the form of a young warrior, who always rose up and silenced the wickedness with his god-given ability. The warrior, the evil power, and the princess of the kingdom were all bound by the same fate; all three were chosen by the goddesses for specific reasons. They bore a mark on their hand," Avi raised his left palm in front of his face. "A symbol called the triforce; a marking only given by the gods."

The bearded man released his hold on the boy and traced three small triangles stacked on one another on the back of his left hand. "This symbolized the balance of courage, wisdom, and power." He pointed to the three corners of the triangles. "But this balance was almost never achieved in the kingdom. Power always rose up and tried to take the other two for its own; greed was the only thing on its mind.

This is why courage and wisdom were always forced to join together to save Hyrule from the threat the holder of Power posed." Avi's hand fell back around the boy next to him, who was listening intently to the story. "Long before you were born, the evil threatening to consume Hyrule had been vanquished, and the land turned to an era of peace. The princess that held Wisdom traveled to other kingdoms, and soon found true love. Although the man she cared for had been a commoner, she decided to marry him anyway. The warrior who held the mark of courage returned to his home, wanting nothing more than to live out the rest of his days in his beloved village.

Everything seemed to be at ease; that was until news of the murder of warrior who held Courage. This had never happened in history before, and soon the land fell into darkness. With no one to prevent outsiders from invading, savages were able to ransack the kingdom and do what they wished. The princess could do nothing but watch her beloved Hyrule fall to ruin. After hundreds of years of ruling, the monarchy fell, and the land succumbed to the attacks of vicious intruders.

They were followers of the dark Lord that had tried to take over only years before. However, because their leader had been killed, they didn't know what to do with their victory over Hyrule and soon left."

"What happened to the princess?" Caleb thought aloud.

"She was forced to flee with her husband," The older man whispered. "I'm sure you understand now that the princess of this fallen land was your mother. That tapestry must have been done when she had been around your age."

"So this is where I was born…" Caleb whispered.

"Indeed it is," Avi said with a smile. "Your father originally lived in a place called Altea, which is where your early childhood was spent."

"I remember the farm we lived on…mostly just me and my mother." Images skimmed through Caleb's mind as he recalled the place from so long ago.

"The day your mother died, you told me that your father stayed in the capital city for work."

"Yes…he was hardly ever around." Caleb had very few memories of his father, which was something he had hated his entire growing up. Really, the only thing he remembered about the man was that his hair had been a brilliant shade of blue, the same color as his own tresses.

"I've been told that there were many that were unhappy with your mother's decision to marry him," Avi commented. "And I don't know for sure, but I've always had a theory that your parent's murder was more based on that than anything."

"They were killed for marrying each other?" The thought seemed ludicrous to the teenager.

"People can be very prejudice, Caleb. Especially those in power." Avi met gazes momentarily with the boy. "No one knew of your birth or your mother's whereabouts for a long time. However, nothing can be hidden forever."

"So the king found out and sent those soldiers after us…"

"Exactly."

Caleb recalled that day quite vividly, probably since it was such a traumatic event in his young life. He never saw the soldiers or heard his mother's cries, but the blood that was left behind confirmed the facts enough. The picture that had sat on his mantel so long ago was still in his possession, and served as a reminder when his mother's face became sketchy in his memory.

"So now you know the truth, my son." Avi murmured. "With this knowledge, I hope you will choose to live your life of your own accord. Do not let who your parents were affect who you are now. However, forgetting them is not something I think you should do either."

"What do you mean?" Caleb inquired quietly.

"Remember your mother and father, but do not dwell on their tragic story too much. For you might find that you lose yourself in the process."

_Lose myself?_ Caleb thought. _I still don't understand. _Thoughts like these ran through the boy's mind, but he consciously decided not to voice them.

After a while, Avi decided that the night was getting late and guided the teenager back to their shared tent. Caleb complied, although he wanted to know more about the mysterious past. He secretly knew that Avi wouldn't be able to answer most of the questions that plagued him, but that didn't stop him from wanting to ask.

What were his parents like before he was born? Why didn't his father just stay on the farm with them and work a labor job? Why didn't his mother tell him that she was actually royalty? Who killed the courageous warrior that Avi had talked about?

These and other unanswered questions revolved in the teenager's head as he was laid down to sleep.

A/N: Better or worse than the last chapter? I know the last one was pretty boring, but that was done on purpose! Haha! The plot thickens!

Review plez?


	6. Chapter 3

The hallways of the imperial castle stood empty as always. Sunlight permeated the narrow space from windows high above eye level. Zelda walked these halls alone, several books from the royal library tucked under her right arm. Long golden ringlets hung down her back and a glistening silver tiara sat atop her delicate head. She wore a long light blue gown lined with intricate beading and lace. The dress's train made the only noise in the hallway as it dragged lightly behind her in sync with her steps. Her face was starting to show signs of age around her eyes and lips, but her body still appeared fairly youthful. The skin sagged slightly underneath her bottom eyelids, a result of many years of sleep deprivation and stress.

It had been more than ten years since she had come to live at the palace. Although she'd been married to the king for almost a decade before that, she'd only been allowed to live with him after her son had officially been declared dead. No remains of Caleb had ever been found, but just a year after his kidnapping, the royal guard had called off the search. The investigation had ceased mostly because Caleb and his mother had been a secret to everyone who was not directly related to or working with the King. Caleb had never even been in the city, so how were they supposed to conduct a search for a boy no one even knew existed?

Heartbroken and lonely, Zelda came to live with her husband and become the official Queen of Altea. They married a second time, inviting the entire kingdom to come watch their King pledge his vows to his beloved. Zelda became greatly loved by her subjects and gave birth to a daughter merely a year later. Although life went on and the family appeared to be joyful and prosperous, thoughts of Caleb never left anyone's mind. Zelda cried for her lost child almost every night after the wedding, and she would light a candle for him every year on his birthday in hopes that someday he would return and be able to blow the flame out himself.

Marth kept the castle heavily guarded at all times, hoping that keeping his new child under his own watch would keep them all safe. However, both Marth and Zelda knew that Caleb's kidnapper would not return for their second child, especially since now they were all public figures to the people. Now, ten years later, everything remained just as it did. No one attempted to take the girl, but Caleb was never found either.

Now, Zelda couldn't help but think of her son. Yesterday had been his nineteenth birthday, and as tradition, she had lit a candle in his honor. The only difference had been that she did not cry as she had in past years. There had been tears, but not the heavy sobs she had experienced before. Afterward, she couldn't help but wonder if this meant that she was finally accepting that he was gone. Would there come a year where she wouldn't cry at all? Would that mean that she didn't love him anymore?

These thoughts depressed the Queen to no end. Dead or alive, Caleb would always be her first-born child. Those lively, icy blue eyes would never leave her memory, but would there be a day when she didn't love them unconditionally? She prayed with her entire soul that the love she held for her son never faded.

Zelda soon came to her destination at the end of one of the winding corridors. The large, wooden doors before her were the only thing that stood between her and the King's study. Hesitantly, she pressed a hand to the door, making it creak slightly. Marth looked up from his desk when he heard his door open.

"May I come in, Your Highness?" Zelda inquired, peeking her head around the door's heavy frame.

Her husband's face had aged with the years just as hers had. His hair had not begun to grey, but the color was not the vibrant blue it once was. A short beard ran across his mouth and up to both ears. His chest was broad as it had always been, but his shoulders slumped down futher than they had before. The royal crown still resided atop his blue locks, which still ran past his ears and almost covered his cerulean eyes.

"Love, you don't have to address me so formally." Marth chuckled. "You are the Queen, remember?" His smile was warm and inviting. He gently motioned for the maiden to come in with his right hand.

"I know, but…I hate disturbing you when you work. Therefore, it seems more appropriate for me to address you as others do when you are busy like this." Zelda closed the door behind her before advancing toward her husband. She placed the books she held on a nearby table.

"I suppose that makes sense, but that means I should show the same courtesy to you." Marth continued, standing and taking his wife's hands in his own.

"That's not true," Zelda replied, looking down and feeling the man's soft touch. "I do not work in the same way that you do. Reading and painting is not as important as making life better for everyone in the kingdom."

"But I always feel so guilty when I interrupt your concentration on those things." Marth leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her pale forehead before proceeding. "You always have such a lovely expression on your face when you do the hobbies you enjoy. So from now on, I will call you quietly by your imperial name if I need you when you are working." The Queen's cheeks flushed to a light peach color as he said this.

"You are too good to me," She murmured with a smile.

"I have a feeling I could say the same thing to you, Love." Marth chortled lightly. "However, I know you have come to me today for a reason."

"Indeed," Zelda answered, her smile and blush fading. "I came to tell you that yesterday was Caleb's birthday."

"Oh yes," Marth murmured. "He would have been nineteen, if I'm not mistaken."

"I miss him so much." Zelda whispered, burying her face in her husband's warm chest. He wrapped her arms around her dainty shoulders comfortingly.

"We both miss our son." Marth cooed. "He left us too soon."

The King could feel the tears of his wife begin to stain his cardigan, which caused him to pull her closer. She'd suffered so much after Caleb's disappearance, and even more when he was pronounced dead. He wanted so badly to ease her pain, to somehow lift the burden she bore. However, he realized long ago that her agony far surpassed his own. Really, he had not known Caleb like she had. She'd been with the child almost every moment since he was born, and when he was ripped from her life, it caused a torturous grief like no other. How was he supposed to ease such an intense pain? It was the adversity he faced every single day.

"Love," Marth whispered after a moment of the maiden's silent sobs. "I've been thinking about something recently."

Zelda lifted her tearful gaze to meet Marth's loving smile.

"Yes?" She squeaked, removing the water from her eyes with the back of her palm.

"It's been almost two decades since you've been back to Hyrule." He said softly. "Perhaps now is the time to return and seek the Goddesses' advice."

Zelda's eyebrows furrowed in confusion; she didn't understand.

"Before you fled here, you tended to turn to your blessed Goddesses for help, right?" Marth clarified. The maiden nodded, still looking somewhat lost. "Perhaps if you went back home and got into contact with them, you would find some of the answers you long to know."

The Queen's face softened, as if suddenly remembering what the man was talking about. It'd been ages since she'd last spoken with the Goddesses of Hyrule, but somehow she had never thought about the matter until now.

"You're right," Zelda realized. "But everything was destroyed by the invaders so long ago…I'm not sure if I could contact them without being in some sort of temple."

"Hyrule is a very large territory, Love." Marth reassured, lifting a hand and caressing her cheek with his thumb. "There is sure to be a temple left somewhere."

Zelda leaned into his touch, feeling the warmth that was so familiar.

"Will you be okay here alone with Evelyn?" She murmured, closing her eyes.

"Our daughter will be safe with me." Marth promised. He took note of how her face looked so peaceful in that moment. The tears had ceased and her aged face appeared serene. He secretly wished the expression would never leave her, assuring that she was always happy and at ease.

_I can only hope she will find some peace from the Goddesses_, he thought. _She's held onto Caleb for too long; perhaps this trip will bring her some closure._ As much as Marth didn't want to think that his son was dead, he couldn't find a better explanation for the situation. It was almost easier to think that he had perished long ago, instead of wondering what cruel fate kept him alive.

Marth then shifted his hand under his wife's chin. Slowly, he leaned down and met her lips with his own, tasting the unnamable sensation of her mouth. It felt the same as when he'd first kissed her so long ago, and now more than twenty years later, those feelings still engulfed him like a blanket. Although their lives together had not been easy, he'd never doubted the love he felt for her, even the fateful day when she'd come to tell him the news about Caleb.

"I love you," Marth whispered, pulling away. "Never forget that."

Zelda nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around his wide torso.

_If only we could stay like this,_ the King thought. _I would give anything to stay like this forever…_

To be continued.

A/N: Kinda short, but personally, I like it. Starting to figure things out yet? hehe  
Reviews?


	7. Chapter 4

In the weeks following my nineteenth birthday, unease seemed to creep its way into my very being. Although I understood the story of where I came from, as told to me by Avi, I soon found myself more and more confused about this killer of a king. Avi described him as a tyrant, a murderer of the innocent, and a sadist. This made me wonder, why did his people permit him to be that way? Were the subjects so brainwashed that they couldn't see his true nature?

The whole situation made me sick. Not only because my parents were dead because of this man, but also because he was still alive and in power. I thought about him on a daily basis, and often found myself begin to shake with built up rage. To calm down, I would escape to an isolated field and practice my swordplay. However, this only seemed to ebb my anger temporarily. Every few days I would become so worked up that I just needed to kill something. I would suddenly call together a small hunting party and collect any unlucky game that happened to be nearby. Thankfully, no one seemed to really notice my personality change. I was still the "golden boy" of the village and everyone still admired me.

One early morning I awoke to find Avi asleep next to me. The large man took up most of the bed, but somehow I hadn't noticed him until that moment. I observed his bearded face as he lay in undisturbed slumber. His chest rose and fell in silent rhythm, and his eyelashes fluttered faintly every few seconds. My thoughts wandered over the possibilities of what his dreams could have held.

Then suddenly, Avi stirred from his deep sleep and shifted his position on the large bed. His middle-aged face twisted uncomfortably for a moment before his eyes slowly opened, revealing his dark auburn pupils. Upon seeing me awake next to him, Avi's mouth softened into a compassionate smile.

"I apologize, Caleb," He murmured in his deep tone. "I didn't mean to fall asleep in your bed."

"It's alright," I assured him, offering a faint smile. Closing his eyes again, Avi stretched his arms above his head and sighed heavily. I watched him with curiosity, wondering when had been the last time that I'd woken up with the older man beside me.

Back when I first came to the village, Avi had spent almost every night with me, all because of the unbearable nightmares I experienced. I'd wake up shaking and crying from the realistic terrors that haunted my dreams, and Avi would always be there to comfort me. As the years passed, I began to forget the horrific events of my childhood, and Avi stayed with me less and less. It must've been years since he'd actually spent the night with me.

_He must've just been too tired to make it to his own bed last night, _I thought.

Then, as my mind was wandering over the events of the passed weeks, such as my own growing hatred and suddenly changed personality, a thought struck me.

_Would Avi allow me to go and seek out the king that had killed my parents?_

It wasn't the first time the idea had come to my mind, but it never seemed like anything plausible before now. If Avi weren't so close to me at that moment, I never would've given the possibility a second thought. However, with the tranquil morning atmosphere surrounding me and the older man so at ease, I began to find myself wanting to ask for this outrages request.

Honestly, I didn't know how much longer I could stand this deep hatred beginning to boil within me. Perhaps going to see this king, or at least his kingdom, would bring some closure to my mixed up feelings. The only conflict was that I couldn't go anywhere without Avi's permission, not only because he was the tribe leader, but also because he was my father figure and I respected him.

_This may be the only chance to ask. _

"Avi," I murmured. The bearded man turned and looked at me through tired eyes.

"Yes, my son?" He inquired.

"I want to ask you something important," My voice was low as I began. "Something that I think I need to do."

Avi's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion; he sensed my sudden seriousness. _You have to ask him,_ I told myself. _This is probably a one-time opportunity._ Taking a deep breath, I reassured myself that I just had to be confident and accept his answer, no matter what it may be.

"Is something wrong, Caleb?" Avi suddenly asked. He extended one hand and placed it on my cheek, stroking it lightly.

"It's not a matter of something being wrong," I clarified, sitting up in the bed. His palm dropped from my face as I did. "I…" But the words refused to form within my mouth.

Concern starting to plague him, Avi sat up as well. He placed an encouraging hand on my shoulder. Again, I heaved a deep sigh, calming my suddenly agitated nerves.

"I want to go to Altea…I want to see my parents' killer for myself." I admitted, looking down.

When Avi didn't respond to the proposition, I peeked one eye up and glanced at his still confused expression.

"Why…why would you want _that_?" He asked lowly, disgust evident in his voice. I kept my head low, now regretting ever bringing up the subject.

"Well…I just can't live knowing that he's out there, and I've never seen him for myself." I said honestly. "I wouldn't harm him, Avi. It's something I need to-"

"No," the sudden interruption made me snap my head up, hoping that I hadn't just heard the abrupt rejection. Avi's expression was firm, and his eyes burned with a sudden intensity. "When I brought you here, I vowed to myself to never let you go back to that horrible place."

"But if you would just-" A hand was panned against my mouth, stopping any further arguments. The older man took his large palms and, rather violently, captured my face with them. He pulled me up so that I was face to face with him; he was close enough that I could feel his warm breath on my nose.

"You are forbidden to leave this place," My caregiver whispered in hushed anger. "Is that clear?"

"Yes," I choked, trying to hide the hurt within me. Although I secretly knew this would be the outcome of the conversation, a small part of me had still hoped to be accepted. Unfortunately, this idea had only managed to hurt me internally and put me on bad terms with my only guardian.

Avi's face softened the slightest bit, and his palms slackened as he grasped my cheeks. A sigh escaped his parted lips, making warm, moist air stretch across my face.

"I just…I just want you to be safe, Caleb," The older man explained, looking me straight in the eye. With that, he released me from his grip and lifted himself off the bed. He exited the large tent without another word, probably going out to look for something to do that would distract him from my situation. I watched him go, also not speaking.

I felt an urge of rebellion start to burn within me the moment he left, a sensation I had never experienced before. Almost instinctively, I knew that I couldn't stay in this place for much longer. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed like Avi was hiding something, which led me to believe I would never truly find out the truth with him around. I didn't want to lose his trust by being disobedient, but how else was I going to find out what I wanted to know?

As wrong as it was, I knew I had to leave.

And soon.


	8. Chapter 5

The quiet town of Cadman had never had experienced anything remotely exciting. Sitting on a major traveling road in a valley between two majestic mountains, the village remained hidden from most wandering eyes. The location served mostly as a place for travelers to stay, which meant not many people actually lived in the town. There were several families who had inhabited Cadman for several generations; they were the heart and soul of the quaint village.

Different shops and stands lined the main streets of Cadman, all selling wares to passing travelers. A boy sat behind the desk of one particular shop, his head lying down on the top of the wooden piece of furniture in boredom. The sign in the window read Blacksmith in hand-painted letters, indicating what the shop was prepared to sell. It'd been hours since the shop had opened and still no customers had come to call. The boy behind the counter, probably somewhere in his early teenage years in age, yawned for the tenth time.

"Briac," A stern voice erupted from behind the boy, shocking him from whatever thoughts he had been lost in before and casing him to quickly snap up his head.

"Y-yes, Sir?" The teen stuttered, trying to keep his composure. A middle-aged man stepped through a large wooden doorframe into the area behind the counter, filling up most of the small space with his protruding middle section. The man wore a stained work apron, black trousers, and a beige cardigan. He stood slightly above six foot in height, and a graying beard stretched across his plump, aged face.

"Falling asleep again, I see," The man's booming voice reverberated through the boy's head, making his eardrums hurt.

"No, S-sir!" Briac immediately sat up straighter on the stool that supported him.

The man pushed past his apprentice and made his way across the rest of the shop. Different tools, such as hammers, axes, and swords, hung from the old, wooden walls, and the smell of rusted metal hung in the air. The weather outside was overcast, which painted a bluish, eerie glow over the shop. A single candle smoldered on a stand next to Briac on the wooden counter, creating a brighter form of light.

The young teen's blonde hair nearly fell over his russet eyes as he looked at the small flame, a result of a belated haircut. His youthful face was smudged with dirt and his clothes were dirty as well, both from working everyday in the shop. When he wasn't managing the customers, Briac spent his time working on his apprenticeship with his master, Mr. Smith. The hours were long, and there was no pay, but the education was worth it. The Smiths allowed Briac to live with them as part of their family, which was more kindness than most apprentices were blessed with.

"I'm going to go run some errands, Briac," Mr. Smith announced. After getting up from his seat, Briac picked up the man's heavier coat and assisted him in putting it on. "I trust you to man the shop while I'm gone," the older man continued, running a calloused hand through his brown, thinning tresses.

"Of course, Sir," the boy nodded, his deep, brown eyes sparkling with youth.

"Marie is upstairs as always. I will not be long." And with that, Mr. Smith waved his goodbye and departed. Briac watched him go, his eyes following his master in the window until his hefty figure was out of sight. The boy looked upward, wondering if Marie, Mr. Smith's young daughter, would want to come down and keep him company. Dismissing the thought, Briac laid his head back down on the wooden counter.

He watched as droplets started to fall from the clouded sky, and water slowly started dripping onto the large glass window. This pre-winter weather was always a boring time for the apprentice, always filled with long days and dreary conditions. The boy's eyelids slowly began to shut as the minutes dragged on in endless dullness.

Suddenly, the main door of the shop swung open, causing the boy to snap awake from his short half-sleep. A traveler stood at the entrance, his wet, dark hair sticking to his forehead. The person appeared to be a young man, probably not past the age of twenty-five. Briac looked the traveler up and down, examining his tight-fitting black attire and long cape hanging from his shoulders, which fell down almost to his ankles. The stranger approached the desk warily, as if being unsure of his welcome. Briac shook his head lightly, trying to regain his thoughts.

"Welcome, Sir." The boy greeted in his accented voice. "May I help you?"

The stranger looked about, and then ran a hand through his soaked tresses. As he came closer, Briac could make out the exact color of his hair and eyes. Both were a brilliant blue, an odd for human traits to be.

"I need a sword," the traveler finally answered, revealing his deeply toned voice. "How long would it take to have one made?"

Briac lifted himself from his seat and ventured out from behind the counter. The traveler stepped back as the boy did so. Stopping at one of the walls that displayed many of the handmade tools, Briac lifted one of the swords from the hooks that held it.

"We have a few swords already made, Sir," the apprentice said, holding out the sheathed weapon. The man hesitantly extended his hand and retrieved the sword, then proceeded to examine it with uncertainty. He ran his hand over the embroidered, silver handle, which displayed the craftsmanship of a skilled artisan.

"This is very nice," the stranger observed, releasing the metal from its leather covering.

"That right there is a Falchion sword, Sir," the boy continued, a smile crossing his lips. The traveler stepped back and held the exposed blade before him, as if mimicking a sparring stance. Twisting his wrist several times, the traveler continued to evaluate the sword's worth and ability.

"I have never seen a sword of this fashion," the stranger replied. He held the sword with two hands, the handle in one palm and the blade in the other.

"You must not be from around here then," the apprentice commented. "The Falchion is a very popular style of sword in these parts. The metal comes directly from the capital of Altea itself." The boy beamed with a toothy smile, as if expressing pride for his country.

"This territory is part of Altea?" The traveler's brilliant eyes suddenly met the boy's and glowed with urgency.

"Of course, Sir," Briac grinned. "Everything following the mountain to the east is the country of Altea." The boy pointed to the said landmark with one finger. "This here is Cadman, a town mostly for travelers."

Sheathing the blade again, the traveler looked about the room again.

"How far is the capital from here?" The young stranger inquired.

"I'd say about a three week journey by horse, Sir," the apprentice answered, smiling again. "How long have you been traveling, Sir? If you don't mind me asking."

"Several weeks, I'm sure," the stranger said quietly. "I left my home in search of Altea, but soon realized I had no idea which direction I should follow." Reaching into one of his pockets, the young man retrieved a wet piece of paper. Opening it, he handed the document to the apprentice. "This is all I've been following."

"_This_?" Briac spat. "This is just a sketch of a map, Sir," the boy flipped the paper in several different directions, as if trying to decide which way it was meant to be held. "_Hyrule_?" He finally read. "I've never heard of that place."

"It's a country not far from here," the young traveler explained. "It fell into ruin many years ago, but it is still my home."

"Can I ask why you left, Sir?" Briac questioned, lifting his gaze from the document to meet the radiant, cerulean eyes of the older man.

"They are reasons you could not understand, boy," the traveler chuckled, handing the sheathed sword back to the apprentice. "I will buy this sword from your master when he returns."

"Do you not trust me, Sir?" the boy's eyes displayed a sense of worry. "I am an honest apprentice!"

"No," the traveler laughed again. "I only wish to meet the master blacksmith for myself."

Briac nodded, gripping harder at the weapon in his hands. The apprentice then returned to his seat behind the counter, placing the blade on the wooden piece of furniture before him. Several minutes passed as the stranger continued to look about the shop, as if looking for another item to purchase. Both boys looked up when the front door suddenly opened, revealing a stout man in a drenched winter coat. Mr. Smith's eyes shot to the stranger ambling about the shop, and then to the boy behind the counter.

"This man wishes to buy one of our swords, Sir," Briac announced to the blacksmith, standing up from his seat. Mr. Smith's gaze fell to the young traveler again, who was now approaching him with an outstretched hand.

"My name is Caleb of Hyrule," The young man introduced, shaking Mr. Smith's cautious hand. "Your apprentice is a fine one, Sir," he complimented. "He is very nice young man."

"I'm Edan Smith," Mr. Smith replied in his husky tone, retracting his hand. "The owner of this shop." Stepping further into the small shop, Mr. Smith looked at Caleb once more before proceeding to the counter where Briac stood. "The sword, boy," the middle aged man ordered, outstretching his hand to the apprentice. Briac quickly obliged and placed the weapon in his master's waiting grasp.

"Perhaps this will be enough?' Caleb asked, placing a small satchel of coins onto the counter. Briac retrieved the money without hesitation, opening the leather pouch and curiously looking inside. His mouth fell agape, shocked by the amount of gold coins that lay within. The apprentice held the satchel open for Mr. Smith to see, which made the older man gain a surprised expression as well. The blacksmith's grip loosened around the sword, and Caleb took the opportunity to reach out and gently seize the weapon from him.

After attaching the Falchion to his belt, Caleb smiled, nodded in acknowledgment, and turned on his heel. He marched straight to the front door of the shop, opened the wooden entrance, and then ventured out into the pouring winter rain without another word. The blacksmith and his apprentice stayed in silence for only a moment longer.

"Something tells me I shouldn't have sold that boy that sword." Mr. Smith whispered, shrugging out of his coat and then placing it back in its spot on a nearby coat rack.

"What do you mean, Sir?" Briac inquired, his eyes following his master as he paced about the room.

"His eyes were like none I'd ever seen before…so dark and blue…" the older man looked away, as if lost in deep thought. Mr. Smith continued walking until he reached the large glass window, which was now hazed over with fog from the rain. Looking out at the street, he continued to murmur quiet thoughts aloud, unaware of the apprentice that was still listening. "Killer eyes…those were killer's eyes…"

Briac thought about the eyes of the stranger. It was true; the traveler's eyes had appeared brighter than any he'd ever seen before. Did that make them murderous? Apparently it did in the mind of Mr. Smith.

"I've never seen such eyes before…" the blacksmith continued to mumble. "Nothing good can come of this…"

A/N: it's finally fun to write again :D sorry for all the OCs...


	9. Chapter 6

A/N: a slight flashback to right after Caleb left, enjoy :)

Morning was slowly creeping over the hills of Hyrule like it did everyday in the early hours. Avi lay sleeping in the comfort of his own animal skin bed sheets, surrounded by the relief of a contented dream. When sunlight started to peek its way through one of the small holes in the man's old tent, he subconsciously decided to rise and begin the day. Stretching out his aged body, Avi heaved a deep sigh and then continued to prepare himself for the day's chores. The light within the large tent was still fairly dark, which made it hard for the older man to perfectly make out his son sleeping on his own bed in a far corner.

Looking at the silhouette of the slumbering teenage boy for a moment longer, Avi decided to let him sleep for a while, remembering how hard he had worked the day before with a hunting party.

_He's been working so hard to prove himself since his birthday_, the bearded man thought, a smile crossing his aged lips. _I will let him rest for a while longer this morning._ After tugging on his heavy, withered winter boots, Avi pulled aside the thick curtain door of his home and headed out into the chilly atmosphere outside. Winter was settling into the country quickly; the snows would soon come and cover the land in a blanket of white. In the spring time, when everything thaws, the tribe would move to a new location within Hyrule, just as they did every few times a year.

Several men and women were out in the early morning light, all preparing for another day filled with chores and preparation for winter. Meat and other foods needed to be sorted and salted, clothing needed to be stitched, animals needed to be fed, and many other tasks were waiting to be completed as well. Avi ambled about in the early morning light, nodding and smiling at each working person he passed. He continued to walk around the campsite until he reached the edge of where the cattle, horses, and other animals were kept. Livestock was held within a fenced area, which kept the animals from wandering off aimlessly. Horses remained tied to wooden posts at night until they were needed for work during the day.

An older man stood beside one of the ponies, stroking the creature's golden mane soothingly. The man was probably somewhere in his early fifties in age, a graying beard running across his wrinkled face. He wore simple clothing, mostly consisting of shades of browns and other dark colors. A content smile was painted across his lips, which showed the passion he felt for the beast he was continuing to pet.

"Tomas," Avi called out to the older man, who then turned around at the summoning of his name. The elder man's brown eyes sparkled as he locked gazes with the tribe leader.

"My Lord," Tomas greeted with a genuine smile and a slight bow. "How are you this morning?"

"Well, thank you," Avi said when he was beside the old horseman. "I wanted to come and make sure all of the animals were accounted for. The winter season is always an easy time for thieves to come and steel from us." Retying the mare to its post, Tomas patted the animal on the neck one more time before fully turning toward Avi.

"I have counted all of the cattle and sheep already." The older man explained, gesturing with his hand toward the animals in the small, fenced pasture. "I have yet to do so for all of the horses, though."

"I shall accompany you then," Avi smiled, placing a friendly hand on Tomas's slumped shoulder. Both then proceeded to stroll around the remaining parts of the area and check the status of each horse that was tied to a stake. All seemed to be accounted for until the pair reached the final place. Where a horse normally would be, now stood a lone wooden pole. No rope or any part of the pony's collar was left behind.

"It appears that September is missing…" Tomas whispered, running his hand across the wood of the stake. Avi's eyebrows wove together in frustration.

"That young horse was one of Caleb's favorites," the younger man remembered, placing a cold hand on the back of his own neck. He kneaded the rough skin mindlessly, trying to think of how he would break the news to his son.

"This is strange," the old horseman observed quietly. "All of the other times a horse has been taken, there have always been pieces of the reigns left behind, as if the horse put up some sort of struggle." He patted the wooden post once. "But there is nothing here now."

Avi looked to the ground, noticing the mud tracks left behind by the now missing horse. Again, there was no sign that resistance had come from the pony, like the animal had been led away by a familiar person. This seemed very strange to Avi, for that had not been a horse that trusted easily. In fact, September had clung to Caleb since she had been a foal. Ever since Caleb had chosen to ride her a few years ago, the young horse had decided to fight every other rider who had wanted to mount into her saddle. She was headstrong and stubborn, which meant not just anyone could take her that easily.

Suddenly having a very bad feeling strike him, Avi hastily made his way over to where all of the hunters kept their saddle gear. Tomas didn't question the younger man as he hurriedly pushed through the countless saddles, searching for one familiar piece.

"Caleb's isn't here…" He whispered in hushed confusion, continuing to search anxiously.

"Is something wrong, my Lord?" Tomas inquired quietly, his eyebrows now furrowed together. Avi shot a concerned look back towards the tent where Caleb was supposedly still sleeping. Suddenly rising to his feet in one swift motion, the younger man started heading away from the livestock area. Tomas watched him leave in a rapid walk, which soon turned into an uneasy run.

_He wouldn't_, Avi thought fearfully as he grew closer and closer to the tent he had left not long ago. _He wouldn't do this to me_. Feeling the stingingly cold air against his face, Avi pushed his legs harder, his anxiety growing. Finally reaching his destination, Avi flung open the thick fabric door of the tent, making light flood the entire space. In the corner, he could see the sleeping figure of Caleb, which appeared to be completely covered by animal skin blankets.

Throwing back the tent's entrance, Avi sprinted over to his son and seized the blankets on top of him. He threw the covers up in hopes of revealing the teenager still sleeping soundly beneath them. However, as the animal skins fell out of Avi's hands, terror began to pulse through the bearded man.

Caleb wasn't there.

Avi fell to his knees with a painful thud, and placed his hands on the bare, handmade mattress. His face began to turn a pale shade of crimson as his frustration started to grow within him. Avi knew exactly where Caleb had gone and what his intentions were, but he had never expected such a rebellious action to come from the boy. Ever since the older man had taken him, Caleb had been obedient and loyal. Nothing had ever indicated that this would happen.

_How could he do this to me?_ Avi thought, his breathing starting to become uneven. _I can't go after him! The whole tribe will fall apart if I try to leave…_

The aged man hoisted himself off of the ground and restlessly paced about the small space. His hands remained on his temple, as if he was trying to console a massive headache.

_I should've known something like this would happen…I should've killed him long ago, before there was any chance of me getting attached to him_. Seeing Caleb's chest of clothes sitting by a nearby wall, Avi ventured over and eagerly opened it.

Empty. All of the belts, shirts, blankets, boots, and pants were missing.

_He doesn't intend on coming back anytime soon..._

Standing up, Avi lifted the empty, medium sized chest and angrily threw it across the room. It slammed against the hard ground and broke on one of the corners. Breathing heavily, Avi let out a loud, almost pained yell, which echoed throughout the entire room and could be heard by most of those working in the campsite.

Avi's auburn eyes began to burn with rage, this representing a side of him he had never let any of his followers see. His shoulders shook in crazed anger as he tried to control himself. Everything he had ever worked for, all of the things he had built, they were all going to come crashing down when Caleb found out the truth.

"He can't find out," the bearded man whispered. "I won't let him find out!" With that final promise to himself, Avi straightened his clothing a bit and then proceeded to march back out into the morning light.

A/N: reviews?


	10. Chapter 7

"Kegan."

The blonde teenager lifted his gaze from the dirt of the tent floor to meet the deep auburn eyes of the man that had called his name.

Kegan was a strong young man, nearly the same age as Caleb, who lived with his mother in the nomadic village. He was tall and muscular, and often scared off the younger children if he was not careful. His brown eyes matched that of all of the others in the village, but his dirty blonde locks were what made him visible in a crowd. Kegan had a calm and quiet personality, and he was often referred to as the 'Gentle Giant' of the tribe. The teenager had many friends, Caleb having been one of his closest before he had fled.

Now, the blonde stood in the presence of Avi, who had called him to his tent for unknown reasons. Kegan had great respect and secret fear for Avi. Unlike the other teens, Kegan hadn't grown up attached to his tribe leader, instead choosing to keep his distance from the middle-aged man. There was just something about Avi that made the young blonde so uneasy and anxious; something just wasn't right about him in his adolescent mind.

"Yes, my Lord?" Kegan finally answered, gazing into the eyes of his elder. Avi was sitting in a wooden chair not far from the teenager, his legs crossed in a defensive manner. Kegan shifted uneasily as he stood in his spot near the tent's entrance. The younger pulled at his brown knit shirt awkwardly.

"I know that you were close to Caleb before he fled our family," The elder murmured, his voice laced with hushed disappointment.

"Indeed, my Lord," the teenager swallowed. "Caleb was a good friend to me."

Avi stood when those words escaped Kegan's hesitant lips. He crossed the small space and hovered just in front of the blonde. The elder stood barely an inch taller than the teen, but the height was still enough to make Kegan quiver the slightest bit.

"I have a request of you, my boy," Avi continued, placing a hand on the younger's right shoulder. "I need you to track my son, and bring him back to me."

"Bring…Caleb…back?" Kegan whispered, as if he didn't understand.

"You are a strong and willing young man, Kegan," the elder's voice faded to a more thoughtful tone. "I know you have skills in hunting and tracking. You were part of Caleb's hunting party, yes?"

"Y-yes, my Lord…"

"Then I know you will have no problem retrieving Caleb for me." A small smile crossed the elder's face and he patted Kegan's shoulder encouragingly.

"But…my Lord…"

"But there is one thing I need to tell you, Kegan." Then, suddenly, Avi's expression seemed to darken, as if regrettable thoughts were haunting his mind. The elder looked straight into the eyes of the blonde teen, and the atmosphere became tinted with a strange serious feeling. Kegan didn't inquire what his tribe leader was going to tell him, instead choosing to stay silent in his place.

"If Caleb refuses to accompany you back to our home…" Kegan was starting to become increasingly nervous as Avi continued to stare at him with his deep, russet eyes. The elder's hand gripped the teen's shirt tightly before proceeding with the rest of his sentence.

"Then you must kill him."

Kegan's auburn eyes shot open as Avi finished speaking. He stumbled back a few steps and flinched away from the Avi's touch.

"I-I…I'm…" Words were unable to form within the teen's mouth.

"Kegan."

Unlike before, the teen's name was now an order, like a word that would be barked at a misbehaving child. Kegan froze, suddenly very afraid for his own safety and Caleb's as well.

_Kill_ him…

How could he _kill_ one of his best friends?

"You must do this, Kegan." Avi commanded, suddenly grabbing both of the teen's shoulders. The elder's eyes glowed in the low light, jolting a low terrifying sensation in the pit of Kegan's stomach. A hint of desperation became apparent in the tribe leader's body language as he continued to tightly grasp the younger's upper arms.

"My…m-my…" but the words still would not form. Dread pulsed through Kegan's frozen veins, halting every action that the teenager willed his body to perform. He wanted more than anything to just run away and be free of this horrifying situation, but his legs would not dare move from their position. His mouth became covered with a frosted barrier that prevented him from pleading to be released of this horrendous task.

How could Avi even suggest that this young man kill the leader's very own son? Was being part of the tribe that important to the elder? What kind of father would want that outcome for their child? Kegan couldn't see or think straight; Avi's grip was the only force that kept the teen on his feet.

"You _must_ do this." Avi repeated, shaking the blonde forcefully. Kegan shrunk back at the violent touch, his expression plainly displaying his fear.

Unable to do anything else, Kegan managed a weak nod of his head. Avi appeared to become immediately satisfied. He released the teenager, who stumbled again, and then the elder smiled an eerie grin. Kegan remained in shock, unable to respond to or even mentally register the action. Avi then left the tent all together, his footsteps harshly scraping the dirt floor as he pulled aside the door flaps of the entrance.

Once alone, Kegan fell to his knees, unable to hold his own weight any longer. How could he have agreed to such a horrible request? How could he betray his friend that way? The teen felt awful as he buried his head in his shaky hands.

What had he done?

A/N: Thank you Twilight Princess for inspiring some writing topics. Hopefully I'll have more soon 'cause now I have a more immediate conflict, but there are no promises! NONE! I have mid-terms right now and I'm HELLA stressed. Hugs and kisses to all!


	11. Chapter 8

"_Your Highness!" A cloaked stranger bellowed, his voice reverberating off the walls of the imperial Hyrulian throne room as he advanced into the large space. "May I say that it is an honor to meet you!" Nothing but the man's eerie smile was immediately visible due to a dark hood over his head._

_Queen Zelda sat at her throne, regal braids hanging down from the golden crown that shaped around her forehead. She wore a light purple gown, which gracefully fell from her dainty shoulders and draped around her very pregnant belly. A handmaid stood close to Zelda, eyes cast down, but obviously ready to assist her highness in any way necessary._

"_Do I know you, Sirrah?" The Queen inquired, her expression less than impressed with the stranger's arrival. _

"_Why no, your Highness." The stranger answered, approaching the Queen further. He got down on knee and bowed at the base of the stairs that led to the throne. "We have never met before now." _

"_May I ask why you are here then?" Zelda placed one hand on her swollen stomach instinctively. She traced small circles around the fabric mindlessly, expecting this stranger to be yet another citizen who has come to her with either grievances or praise. _

_At this time, the stranger stood and removed the hood that covered his eyes and hair, revealing a pair of bright auburn pupils and a mop of shaggy brown locks. The man couldn't be over the age of thirty, vaguely the same age as the young Queen of Hyrule. She gazed upon him with disinterest; he appeared to be nothing more than a commoner to her eyes._

"_I am here, my Queen, to pose an offer to you." He ran a hand through his thick tresses before continuing. "You see, I am Avi, the leader of a nearby clan of nomadic people."_

_Zelda raised an eyebrow. She had heard of Avi and his followers, but she never expected the self-proclaimed chief of the wandering "tribe" to ever make a live appearance in front of her royal court. _

_Rumors of Avi's strange ideals had swarmed around Hyrule for the past several years. He was said to be a dictator, a brainwasher, and a cultish ruler. His idea of peace was having absolute control over all of his "subjects", and he openly criticized the monarchy that governed Hyrule._

_Needless to say, the royals did not like him. _

"_I know who you are, Sirrah." The Queen murmured, her voice laced with disappointment and disdain. "And let me say, I am not one to agree with your ideas of living." _

_Avi's face fell slightly, his smile fading the slightest bit. _

"_I understand, my Queen. However, please let me explain my position." Avi bowed again, bending down lower than before. "I understand that the child you carry within your womb is not one of Hylian decent. In fact, I believe that the father is another royal from a rival kingdom." _

_Zelda's eyebrows furrowed together. It was obvious that her unborn baby was not Hylian, for her husband was a foreigner. While most of the Hyrulian population was perfectly fine with a partially unnatural heir, there were some that proclaimed the child would be a menace to Hyrule. They questioned Zelda's morals and also her judgment in marrying a foreign prince and producing a questionable offspring. However, her truly loyal subjects supported her decisions and held unyielding confidence in the monarchy. _

"_It is no mystery that my child will only be half Hylian," Zelda commented, looking away from Avi momentarily. She shifted her gaze to the maid beside her, who stood unfazed and waiting. The Queen felt uneasy, and she wanted to make sure that someone else was alert in this situation with her. _

"_Your Highness, I have predicted that this heir will be the downfall of Hyrule." Avi's auburn eyes glowed with a new low intensity, which could be seen even from where the Queen sat several feet in front of him. Zelda squinted, as if trying to read the man's inner thoughts through his expression. "It has been written in the stars that your child will be the end of the monarchy." _

"_The downfall of Hyrule?" She questioned, her tone still fairly uninterested. Avi nodded, believing that the Queen was listening to him with legitimate concern. _

"_However, there is a way to save the country, your Highness," Avi continued, extending his arms out in front of him. "If you chose to combine with my tribe, there will be hope for the survival of Hyrule. We shall join together and rule over all of the land mutually as one supreme sovereign." _

_Avi was obviously very absorbed in his own proposition, as if he believed his words with every fiber of his being. Zelda smirked the slightest bit, almost amused by the naivety of the cloaked man. She found him to be so small-minded and consumed by his own ideas, a very different person than what she tried to be. _

"_I apologize, Sirrah," The Queen finally answered. "But there will be no combining of our societies." She chuckled the slightest bit and brought a hand to her lips, trying to hide the entertained smile that threatened to stretch across her expression. "I feel no need to make such rash decisions for Hyrule based on the intuition of one citizen. My child will be guided by my own past successes when he or she takes the throne. I am confident that Hyrule will not fall because of my heir." _

_Avi's excited expression fell into confusion. His arms slowly dropped to his sides as he realized that all of his plans had just been immediately rejected. Once again, he ran a hand through his thick hair, exhaling heavily. _

"_You have made a grave mistake, Madam," he whispered, his voice much lower than before. Zelda frowned, feeling the tension rapidly rise in the room. Suddenly, Avi looked up, his face full of rage, and pointed a sharp finger toward the Queen at her throne. "That demon," he spat. "That demon spawn will be the end of your glorious society." _

_Zelda stood as fast as she could, the maid also rising to assist her. She kept one hand on her swollen belly and the other clutching the handmaid for support. _

"_The only mistake I have made today was letting you into my abode," she retorted, scowling back at the man. "Leave this place. You are no longer welcome within my borders."_

_The Queen's young face was stern and commanding, despite her apparently weak and struggling body. Avi peered right back into her eyes, searching for some sign of vulnerability within her being. At first, he found nothing, no sign of helplessness or insecurity that he could grasp and exploit. _

_But then, he caught a glimpse of the very flaw he was looking for. Behind those fiery eyes, the love and connection the Queen felt toward her husband and unborn child sat dormant and unnoticed. Although hidden, the emotion was obviously something that the Queen relied on heavily, and if this were taken from her, Zelda would surely crumble into misery. Immediately, Avi felt the urge to reach out and grab the emotion by the throat, strangling it until nothing remained but despair and loneliness. _

"_Guards!" The Queen shouted, snapping Avi out of his thoughts. _

"_There will be no need for that, your Highness," the man murmured, smirking the slightest bit under his breath. He bowed a final time and wrapped his dark cloak around himself. "Do not think this ends here," Avi pronounced, turning on his heel. When he reached the tall pillars of the entrance to the throne room, he looked back at the Queen once more and uttered:_

"_The end of this will be written in blood."_

Zelda awoke with a start, her breathing heavy and rushed. She sat up in bed and looked about herself, trying to remember exactly where she was and how she'd gotten there. The room around her was dark and small, and the Queen soon recollected that she was staying in a small inn in a village not far from the capital of Altea.

It'd been three days since she had left her beloved husband and daughter in search of the home she had left long ago. She'd taken only a coach and driver, not wanting to attract attention with an extravagant royal carriage. No one had recognized her yet, thankfully, and she had been able to travel the Altean countryside without distractions.

Twice now, memories of the past had haunted her dreams. The night before, Zelda had dreamt of the farm she had once lived on with Caleb. It had been a pleasant vision, only spoiled by the morning light forcing her to awake and face the truth of reality. Now, the painful recollection of her fallen Hyrule was playing through her mind. It'd been so long since she had thought of the man named Avi and his frightening encounter.

She lay back down on the bed, resting her throbbing head on a feather pillow. She willed away the sorrowful thoughts and tried to calm herself back down. Clutching at one of the quilts that covered her, Zelda started to drift back into unconsciousness.

Once again, she remembered the child that had left her long ago. She envisioned him playing around in the golden field of the old farm, calling after his mother as he ran further ahead of her. The wheat danced in the wind around him, and young Caleb was soon playing and skipping along with it. She watched as he ran, a smile spread across his beautifully youthful face. He soon moved back towards her, his arms extended out in a willing embrace. She took the boy in her arms, never wanting to let him go ever again.

A/n: Yay! New chapter! So, I'm really just now figuring out some storyline details, but hopefully there will be more soon. A big thanks to greenboy1197! I love you and your reviews!


	12. Chapter 9

Caleb had been on the road for almost a month; though he'd lost count of the specific number of days since his departure. After he'd acquired his new Falchion, which had been the suggestion of a stranger, he had continued on in confidence that he had finally reached the borders of Altea, though he was still unaware of the size of the country or the sites of any of its major cities. The promise of answers was his motivation as the rain and sleet fell perpetually around him, the beginnings of winter biting at his reddened cheeks. Often he slept on the side of the road during the night hours, his back leaning against his young horse, September, no villages or hunting game in sight. Families and churches occasionally offered him sanctuary from the cold when he was within civilization, which he accepted gratefully.

Most of his money had been spent on the sword, a purchase that he was still fairly uneasy about. While the item was helpful to both his cause and swordsman persona, the money spent on it could have helped sustain him for longer. It wouldn't be long before he wouldn't be able to afford food at all, which worried the teenager everyday he traveled.

What was even more disquieting was the fact that he was being followed.

About a week into his journey, Caleb had started to notice that a certain cloaked figure always seemed to be lurking in the shadows behind him. But every time the blue-haired teenager would try to acknowledge the stranger, he would find the person gone. Vanished. And then the feeling of being watched would return the very next day, and Caleb would turn to see the cloaked figure in the distance, riding on a black stallion in the opposite direction. It was all very unsettling to say the least, but it wasn't something that Caleb hadn't expected. He had known from the start that Avi would send someone after him, or even hunt him down himself.

The only strange part was that the follower had been tracking him for well over two weeks, and still he hadn't acted to stop the teenager. Caleb assumed Avi had wanted the tracker to find him and then return him home. But as more and more days passed, the person made no effort to close the distance between him and Caleb or even stay out of his sight.

Then one day, the tracker just wasn't anywhere to be seen at all. There was no glimpse of a flowing cape behind a wall, a dark horse standing by itself, or the sound of heavy hooves echoing behind the teen. Caleb was completely alone on the country road for the first time in weeks, a situation that was both relieving and tormenting at the same time. Where had he gone? If Caleb didn't know where this man was, then he could very well be hiding right under his nose. The blue-haired teenager was an excellent tracker, one of the best in his tribe, and yet this person had been able to evade him this entire time. Things were getting dangerous.

Very dangerous.

Caleb rode on at full speed, September's heavy breath the only sound audible to his ears. There were no birds chirping, no grass rustling at all, but then again, it was the beginnings of winter. Everything outside was starting to die or hibernate. This wasn't unusual…but Caleb still couldn't deny the feeling of unease welling up in the pit of his empty stomach. Before long, a small town came into the teenager's vision. Clouds were starting to roll over the big Altean sky, and thunder cracked as Caleb pushed his young horse towards the village. He hoped to find shelter from the coming rain and sanctuary from his invisible tracker there.

"Come on, girl," the blue-haired teen whispered to his tiring horse. "Just a little further." He stroked the horse's mane as she ran, trying to offer some form of comfort to the fatiguing animal. He knew he shouldn't be pushing September for extended amounts of time, but his own anxiety was forcing him to make decisions that could only help keep them from being caught.

Caleb knew he couldn't go back to his tribe, not after everything that had happened. He felt so close to uncovering all of the mysteriousness of his past, and he wasn't about to give that up without a fight. The air was becoming thick with moisture as he neared the village, and right as he entered its borders, small droplets started to fall on the teenager's head.

Hesitantly, he dismounted from his heavy breathing horse and looked about the small area. People were scarce, many probably having already found shelter from the pending rain. It wasn't unlike every other village he had visited the past weeks. People didn't make eye-contact, the houses were made of old wood with thatched roofs, and everything had this easygoing aura about it.

The cold air bit at the teen's cheeks, making him pull up the black hood of his cape. There was only one tavern in sight with a lit oil lamp above its door. Caleb led his horse towards it, heading for the wooden pole where he would tie up the tired animal for a rest. After fastening September's reigns tightly around the wooden stake, Caleb looked up and patted his mare's nose lovingly. That's when the teenager noticed the dark animal standing on the opposite side of his friend.

It was the horse, the horse of his tracker.

The black stallion's nostrils were flared and its eyes burrowed into those of September. Dread pulsed through the teen as he stared at the dark figure, making him wonder how he could have not seen that shadowy aura before that moment. Caleb whipped his head around several times, making sure the rider was no where in sight. Then, his gaze drifted back to the tavern door not even 10 feet in front of him.

_He's in there,_ the teenager thought to himself. _He might be waiting for me. _

Caleb thought about getting right back on September and making a break for it, but he immediately shot down the idea. His horse was too tired to carry on as it was, and there was no doubt that this tracker would find him again anyway. Caleb knew that he would have to face this man eventually, but he had hoped that it wouldn't be in the middle of a town. If he was going to have to draw his sword, he didn't want it to be in front of too many witnesses.

Signing inwardly, Caleb tightened the strap of his sheath around his waist and continued on the muddy path to the entrance of the tavern. The tracker's horse watched him the entire time, its dark, chilling eyes holding him until he was able to disappear behind the wooden door.

The blue haired teen closed the entrance hurriedly behind him, just wanting to be free of the rain and lingering gaze that had surrounded him outside. He didn't want to leave his poor, young horse alone with that haunting animal, but he had no choice. It was either leave, or face his tracker.

Turning around, Caleb found that few people were actually inside the tavern. Oil lamps burned in several corners of the room, giving a low, eerie feeling to the space. Most tables stood uninhabited, with wax candles burning in their centers and chairs resting empty at their sides. Several travelers were seated and spaced apart, their cloaks heavy on their backs and warm drinks held close to their faces. No one seemed to acknowledge one another, which added to the uneasy feel of the air. A man stood behind the bar systematically cleaning glasses with an old towel and then stacking them on the counter behind him. There was only one figure that sat at the bar, and Caleb immediately recognized the black cape that hung from its slumped over shoulders.

_It's him_, the teen thought. The tracker's hood was up and his body looked tired from travel.

Caleb's hand subconsciously fell to his sheath, feeling the thick fabric that kept his Falchion secure and hidden at his waist. A deep anger started to well up in him then, one he hadn't felt for weeks. He wanted to march right up to the man, pull out the sword, and watch as his arm would slice right through the tracker's neck, making his blood spill all over the wooden floor of the tavern. No one would scream, the only sound to last being the satisfying rip of flesh giving weigh to a demanding blade.

But Caleb knew he couldn't get rid on the man so easily. Killing him would mean having to take out every witness, and that was a bounty the teenager was not willing to pay. The deed would have to be sneakily carried out, with minimal opportunity for mistakes.

The blue haired teen took his seat a few stools away from the man in black, his heartbeat starting to pick up as he snuck a few peeks at his tracker. The face beneath the hood was still mostly hidden, even up close. Then, pulling down his hood, Caleb moved to the stool right next to his target, knowing he had no other choice than to confront the problem directly.

"An ale, please," the teenager requested, looking to the bartender, who nodded and picked up the mug closest to him. Caleb shifted uneasily as he waited for the drink, his gaze shifting once again to the shadowy figure next to him. The stranger made no effort to make contact, instead continuing to sip at his warm drink in silence.

"Did Avi send you?" Caleb whispered, placing his elbows up on the bar. He knew the tracker could hear him and was aware that he was talking to him, but the man didn't speak, instead nodding in response. Caleb had been right. This man had been tracking him for Avi.

"Who are you?" Caleb continued, locking his gaze on the hidden face of his tracker. The figure sighed then, as if internally torn about the task he had been sent out to do. Caleb glared at him, starting to become impatient. "Who are you?" he repeated in a demanding tone.

Then, the tracker lifted his right hand, the one that wasn't holding his drink, and brought it to the back of his head. Caleb watched as the dark hood fell down around the man's shoulders, revealing blonde hair and a young, familiar face.

"Kegan…"

It was Caleb's old friend, the one he had trusted above all the others. Well-known auburn eyes stared back at the blue-haired teen with regret, and memories of the tribe immediately flooded Caleb's mind, from the early morning hunts to the night hours spent huddled around a dimming fire. He remembered every moment he had tried to suppress since his departure. Then, he remembered how he had spent so much of his childhood with Kegan at his side, laughing, crying, and everything in between. And now this beloved friend…was hunting him.

"Caleb, I…" Kegan started to explain, reaching out to his companion. But Caleb recoiled from the attempted touch, his cerulean eyes burning with feelings of betrayal and anger. Of all the people he expected to be under that hood, Kegan hadn't been one of them. He'd thought that the 'gentle giant' would never betray him like this, no matter what Avi threatened to do to him. But he'd been wrong.

"Why?" was all that Caleb could ask. Everything else he wanted to say, all of the things he wanted to yell were stuck in the back of his throat, held there by shock and disappointment.

"Your father…" The blonde teen looked down at his hands, which were now both situated in his lap. "Avi sent me to take you back to the tribe," he admitted. "I know you know I've been following you for a while now, and there have been so many opportunities to take you before now…but I just couldn't do it."

Caleb said nothing, his mind still trying to process what was going on around him. This 'tracker' had looked so intimidating only seconds before, and now all he saw was an ashamed little boy who was just as conflicted and scared as he was.

"Avi didn't say why you had left, and I feel like you wouldn't have fled without good reason…but I had no choice but to follow orders, Caleb! We both know what your father is capable of when it comes to his anger."

Caleb thought back to all of cries he had heard in the middle of the night as a child. So many screams had echoed throughout the camp when Avi was enraged, all results of the bearded man beating another human being after they had disobeyed his orders. Whether it was a child wandering off at night or a young man forgetting to tie up the horses, Avi didn't care. He would take anyone who stepped out of line into the woods at night and remind them of who their leader and sovereign was. When the lord of the tribe was cross, everyone knew it, and they all feared the day would come when they were his victims.

The entire tribe obviously knew about Avi's secret anger, but none of them had enough courage to stand up and face his fury. Besides, their leader was calm and loving most of the time, and as the years had passed, his nighttime rage seemed to calm. His beatings became infrequent and soon it became a rarity to hear the screams at all.

"He's changed," Caleb thought aloud. "People don't fear him anymore."

"I thought I'd be able to stand up to him if I needed to…" Kegan almost whispered. "But when he looked down at me and told me what to I _must_ do…I couldn't help but feel like I was ten years old again, covering my ears from the shrieks I heard outside. I still can't help but fear him…"

A drink was placed in front of Caleb then, and the blue haired teen looked at it apathetically. He felt so betrayed, and even though now he knew exactly who his tracker was and why he had followed him, there was no feeling of solace. Everything about his situation stung much worse now, and his mind had no idea which direction he should head. If Avi could corrupt someone as solid as Kegan, what else was he capable of? Should he give up? Should he run? What should he do?

"Caleb?" Kegan murmured. The blue haired teenager looked up from his mug, locking gazes with a boy who was just as confused as he. "What should we do…?"

And with that, Caleb rose the full glass of alcohol to his lips and drank the entirety of its contents without stopping. He swallowed hard, his throat feeling suddenly very dry. And when the glass was completely empty, he rested it back down on the wooden bar, wiped his mouth with a free sleeve, and placed two silver coins on the counter for the bartender. Kegan watched him the entire time, confusion and anxiety apparent in his fixed expression. And when Caleb gathered himself up from the seat and headed towards the exit, the blonde teen hastily followed him.

"You're not going back?" Kegan yelled after Caleb, who was storming out the door. Both teens pulled up their hoods as they exited into the pouring rain.

"No," was Caleb's only response as he focused on untying his horse from the post he had left her at.

"B-but you have to come back!" Kegan almost shouted, grabbing a hold of the slippery rope the blue haired teen held in his hands. "I can't go back without you!" Kegan's expression was desperate and pleading, showing just how scared he really was. Caleb looked up at him, seeing the anxiety swirl in his friend's deep brown eyes. But how could he go back?

"I'm sorry…" Caleb sighed, pulling the rope from his companion's hand. "I can't go back now…"

Kegan stumbled back a few steps in the mud, knowing exactly what Avi had told him to do if this situation arose. The blonde's hand fell to his waist, where a hand crafted sword waited in its sheath.

"You _must_ come back…" Kegan whispered. And then, in one swift motion, he pulled the sword from its cover and pointed it towards his target. Caleb watched him in astonishment, feeling the cold sensation in the pit of his stomach start to rise up to his rib cage. The blue haired teen shuddered, watching as his friend's blade glistened with rainwater.

"Is this what he told you to do?" Caleb questioned, his eyebrows furrowing together. "He told you to raise a blade against me?"

"He told me to bring you back…whatever the cost!" The blonde shouted, flicking his wrist to the side.

"Even if it means bringing back a body?" The blue haired teen's arm rested against his own sheathed sword. He hoped with all of his being that he wouldn't have to take out the blade. He wanted no more innocent blood spilled in this land, especially by his hand. "I'm not going back, Kegan." He repeated firmly, gripping his Falchion's leather handle. "I'm sorry, but you will return empty handed."

"You can't do this to me!" The blonde continued to yell, whipping his blade through the cold air. He pointed one accusing finger at Caleb, his entire arm tense from the panic he felt pulsing through it. "It's your fault that I have to do this! If you hadn't run away…I wouldn't have to do this…"

"I'm so sorry…" repeated not knowing what else to say.

"Yes…" Kegan's voice was low and laced with hushed anger. "You will be sorry."

And with that, the blonde rushed at Caleb with sudden ferocity, his blade in front of him and ready to attack. The blue haired teen whipped out his Falchion in less than a second and blocked the coming blow. Their swords clashed with a loud clang that echoed in the bitter air surrounding them. Caleb struggled under Kegan's superior weight for a second before throwing the other teen off in a different direction.

"I don't want to fight you!" Caleb bellowed. "Please don't make me fight you!"

But Kegan was beyond persuasion. His auburn eyes burned with a new intensity the blue haired teenager had never seen before, and his stance was stubborn and immovable. He was so wrapped up in his own fear that he had told himself that Caleb was the bad guy, or maybe he had just let Avi convince him of that.

The blonde soon moved in for another slice, which Caleb evaded with a quick block and jump to his left. They danced like this for no more than a few minutes, with Caleb swiftly evading everything Kegan tried to throw at him. No one was in the street to see them spar, but the blue haired boy still took precaution to keep the situation under control.

Kegan became angrier with each jab he took at his target, making his swordplay sloppy and uncoordinated. And soon Caleb moved to the offense, taking his own stabs at his hunter. He was so conflicted with each hit that Kegan took, because he was still so unsure of how this whole conflict was going to resolve itself. Caleb knew he was going to win the duel, but how was he going to get his comrade to stop hunting him? If he left him alive and unharmed, there was no doubt that Kegan would get right back on his horse and follow Caleb wherever he traveled, no matter where that may be. Kegan wasn't about to go back to the shame and beatings that awaited him if he returned home without his bounty.

A rash decision needed to be made.

Then, Caleb swiped the blonde's shoulder with more force, causing the gentle giant to recoil and clutch the fresh wound that had been made by the Falchion. He had been hit before, but none of the cuts had hurt until now. Kegan removed his hand to find his glove and the tip of Caleb's sword covered in crimson liquid, and as he gazed at the blood, Kegan's rage and adrenaline seemed to dim. He came at Caleb one more time before he lost his balance and fell to one knee. The blood started to seep down into his tunic and even fall onto the muddy earth. The wound was deeper than he had realized.

Caleb gazed down at him like he would a wounded animal. He looked so defeated, with his hood having fallen back and his blonde hair now sticking to his head and neck. His shoulders were slumped over farther and his breathing was very heavy. The blue haired teenager felt no remorse for the deep wound he had given his friend, seeing it as merely a solution to his challenge.

"Nnnggg…" Kegan grunted, his face twisted in pain. He heaved one more breath before falling into the mud completely, his body suddenly very exhausted and weak.

"I'm sorry." Caleb restated coldly, his eyes like ice. Kegan looked up at him in sorrow, his expression pleading for mercy. The blue haired teen lifted his Falchion once more and slowly brought it down on the left knee of his tracker, breaking the fabric and then the flesh it had protected.

"GAAAHHHH!" Kegan screamed in agony as Caleb ripped the ligament apart at an unbearably slow rate. His cries reverberated throughout the entire village that surrounded them, but no one attempted to come to the teenager's aid. Caleb continued to cut into Kegan's knee until a small pool of blood started to gather beneath the limb. Even in the mud and rain, the fluid was bright and visible.

_That will keep him from following me_, Caleb thought as he raised the blade to his other hand. Pulling out a cloth from his pocket, he cleaned the tip of it of the cherry colored substance, and then, sheathing the sword once again, he looked at his broken friend one last time. Kegan's eyes watered as he gazed at his target, not recognizing the cold, heartless stare that held Caleb's once caring expression.

"D-don't leave me…" the blonde whimpered as the other teen strode away and began mounting his horse. "Please…" His mouth quivered with every word that escaped it. He didn't want to bleed out. He didn't want to die there.

Caleb said nothing and didn't make eye contact again. Instead, he mounted September and kicked at her sides gently. Soon, he was bolting down the dirty path out of the town, the horse's hooves kicking up mud with every stride. The rain pelted down hard on the blue haired teenager's face, washing away the tears that were starting to form at the edges of his eyes.


	13. Chapter 10

"Evie!"

The call of the name rang out into the mid-morning air, catching the attention of one young maiden that sat out alone in the middle of the royal Altean garden. She sat amongst flowers and shrubs, her dainty hands playing mindlessly with a wilting daffodil.

Her bright cerulean eyes snapped up to find a handmaid calling her name, and she quickly brought herself to her knees and waved an arm to make her location known.

"Ah! There you are, Evie!" The maid called, her face lighting up. She lifted her apron and skirt carefully before beginning to make her may to the girl who sat, quite literally, in the center of the muddy garden.

The girl continued to play with her plants as the maid approached, her skinny young form sinking back down into a sitting position. She was a maiden of perhaps ten years of age, with long, elegant, wavy blue tresses that fell down her back, which was clothed with a light green imperial gown. Her skin was a delicate milky color, only tinted in certain spots, like her cheeks, forehead, and upper arms, where the fall sun had caught her. Her brilliant blue eyes held a certain feel of curiosity, a trait that matched her quiet, yet inquisitive personality perfectly.

It was such a nice day, probably one of the last of the season. Rain had fallen almost perpetually for the last month, making the ground soft and green. Long sleeves now needed to be worn, seeing that winter was now well on it's way. A chill ran through the air even as the young girl sat in the sunlight, but she loved being outside, especially in the garden behind the castle where she now resided.

"Princess Evelyn Gweneth, now look what you've done!" The maid practically threw her hands up in the air at the sight of the girl sitting right in a mud patch, no blanket or anything to protect her very royal garments from stains. "It'll take me weeks to get the dirt outta that dress, yes it will!"

"You're always so dramatic, Bretta," the princess chuckled, looking up to meet the dark brown eyes of the older women.

"I swear Zelda will have my head for this!" Bretta continued to fret. "That's the third dress you've soiled this week, Evie! And you know how badly your mother wants you to start acting like a Lady. Are you trying to make me lose my job?"

Evelyn could only giggle. Bretta had been her personal handmaid for years now, and she always knew exactly how to blow situations way out of proportion. They both knew that neither the Queen nor the King would be cross with the Princess, both being too kind and too gentle to care for such superficial things.

"Well I suppose it's a good thing that my mother is away then," the young girl played along. "She cannot be angry with either of us if she isn't even here to know about it. And besides, father doesn't even have the capacity to be angry with me."

Bretta scowled at that response, frustrated with the lack of respect she was receiving. The handmaid put her hands on her wide-set hips and tilted her head to the side.

"That is no way to speak to me, young lady! I have dressed that bum of yours since you were a babe, and just because you are growing up into your royal title does not mean you can just stay in the garden all day, dirty yourself, and then talk to me with such tongue," Bretta's patronizing tone wasn't anything new to the Princess. She knew when the handmaid was starting to lose her patience.

"Calm down, Bretta," Evelyn smiled innocently. "I apologize, I was just making a point. That's all, I swear." And then the Princess was rising to her feet with a few flowers in hand, and sure enough, the hem of her skirt hung caked in mud.

The handmaid could only shake her head.

"Here," Bretta held out one hand in front of her, "Lemme take those. There'll no place for you to put them once you've gone inside."

Evelyn complied, placing the long stemmed plants in the older woman's hand.

"You still have yet to tell me why you've come to fetch me from the garden," the young girl pointed out, clasping her hands behind her back. "Where am I needed?"

"Ah yes, all of this dirty clothes nonsense has distracted me!" Bretta motioned the flowers towards Evelyn's lower-body. "Your father wishes to speak with you immediately, m'dear. It was something about a carriage ride as I recall."

"Is he in his study then?" the Princess asked as she started to walk away, her feet heading towards the castle's back entrance.

"I believe so," the handmaid clarified. "And don't be gettin' all the palace rugs as soiled as your skirt! Be careful!"

But Evelyn was already distracted, only waving a hand in mock acknowledgment as she quickly made her way out of the garden. Her dress felt heavy under her, but she didn't care, and the she was soon picking up her pace to a light jog. Once inside and past the exterior guards, Evelyn went into an all out sprint. She loved running, even if she had to bear the weight of a useless imperial outfit while she did it. Nothing ever compared to the freedom she felt flying ahead at full speed, the feeling of her pounding heart in her young chest barely noticeable. The guards didn't say anything or even glance when the princess ran by them in a fit of giggles.

Soon she stood before a great door, embellished with intricate wood detailing, that separated her from her father. In one quick motion, she was opening the door with two hands and peeking her head through to the other side. Sure enough, Marth sat at his desk, his eyes downcast toward one of his countless books.

"Papa," Evelyn murmured, not wanting to disturb him. "You called for me?"

Marth looked up immediately when the girl spoke, his eyes lighting up at her presence.

"Yes, lovely. Please come in," his tone was gentle and fond. The princess instantly ran to his opening arms and buried herself in his embrace. She noted his smell, which was always a constant aroma of clean Altean grass and a muskier scent that was unique to him. Evelyn loved his smell more than anyone else's.

"When is Mamaí coming home?" The girl mumbled against her father's chest.

"Soon, Edelweiss, I promise," Marth reassured, rubbing his daughter's back lightly and soothingly.

'Edelweiss' had become the King's pet-name for Evelyn when she had still been a newborn. Travelers from far and wide had come to help celebrate the young Princess's birth the summer following her spring announcement. Royals from neighboring and far away kingdoms presented or sent extravagant gifts to the babe, ranging everywhere from golden jewelry to handmaid clothing. The finest present, in Marth's opinion, though, was a bundle of tiny white flowers sent from a friendly Germanic Queen, who lived on a mountain not too far to the east. Her kingdom was small, but she was known for her peaceful ways and nature-loving habits. The flower was Edelweiss, explained as meaning 'daring and noble courage,' which was what the mountain Queen hoped the gift would bring to the new baby girl as she grew.

From that point on, Marth had adopted the name to his daughter, hoping it would give her strength and hope in times of peril and loneliness. Every year following, the same flower came to Evelyn in the summer. It sat on her windowsill until winter came, its wooly petals wilting slowly with the season. She loved the flower to no end.

"Mamaí loves you very much, you know," Marth continued, one hand lovingly stroking the back of his daughter's head. "She just needed to take this trip on her own."

"Why is she always so sad this time of year, Papa?" Evelyn whispered. Her father sighed, tightening his hold on the girl subconsciously.

The King and Queen had long ago decided to keep the details of Caleb's kidnap a secret from Evelyn. It would be too painful and frightening to explain to a child that she would probably never meet her older brother. But as Marth held onto his daughter now, trying so desperately to remember what his first child had felt like in his arms, he couldn't help but think that he owed her the truth. She was such a sweet girl and so mature for her age.

"Do you remember me telling you once that Mamaí lost something a long time ago, something that she'll never be able to get back?" Marth murmured into Evelyn's hair. The princess nodded lightly. "Well it was actually several things that she lost."

"What were they, Papa?" Evelyn's voice was barely above a whisper, as if she were scared and hesitant to voice her curiosities.

"One of them was her homeland," Marth's voice sounded just as unsure. "She had her own kingdom before she ruled alongside me. It's where she spent most of her life, and she hasn't been back there in a very long time, so that is where she is going now."

"Why did she leave there at all?" Evelyn looked up into her father's cerulean eyes, finding them conflicted.

"It is a long, sad story, my love," Marth confessed, casting his eyes down. "And I promise that I will explain all of it to you someday, but I do not think it is appropriate for right now."

Evelyn nodded weakly, placing her head on his chest once again and thinking about how badly she wanted to understand her mother's pain. She was such an empathic child, and it pained her to see someone she loved so hurt. She knew better, however, than to push her father for information. The king had never been one to reveal many secrets.

"Her other great loss was a child," Evelyn's eyes widened at that. "He was a boy named Caleb and he was taken from your Mamaí and me when he was only a couple years younger than you are now."

Thick silence hung in the air for a few moments before the princess spoke.

"I… have a brother…" was all Evie could say. Her voice was unreadable, somewhere caught between hushed surprise and underlying worry. Marth couldn't tell if he should continue or spare her the rest of the details.

"Yes," the king finally spoke, gently pulling his daughter's face back to meet her gaze. "You were born a few years after his disappearance, and we chose to keep this from you in hopes of keeping your life free from worry."

Evelyn's eyes were big and cautious, her eyebrows furrowing together only the slightest bit and Marth moved one hand to her face to smooth his thumb over the small crease forming between them.

"Please don't fret, precious," the king soothed. "You are perfectly safe here with me. Caleb didn't have the protection that you do." Again, Evelyn nodded, and then she looked away from her father, her face softening the slightest bit.

And although the information was a lot to take in, Evelyn's mind seemed to be more at ease than before. It all made sense now. Why her mother never wanted Evelyn out of sight, why her father felt protective and overbearing, why she always felt watched, why her mother emotionally distanced herself, and every other strange part of her life was all because she was the second child. She was the second chance, the one they had brought into the world to ebb the pain of losing the first. And she really didn't blame them; the way they had acted and continued to act made so much more sense now.

"Do you…miss him too, Papa?" The princess asked hesitantly.

Marth gazed at her for a moment, wondering how after learning of a long lost sibling, his daughter could still want to know about _his_ pain. This girl was a wonder within herself.

"I do, love, yes," his throat almost choked with emotion. "But I see so much of him in you." And it was true. His son had been so young and carefree, and there would be times when Evelyn was running through the garden that Marth would see Caleb again in the wheat fields, his feet bare and his smile bright.

Evelyn smiled then, her teeth shining, and she brought both of her small hands up to touch her Papa's face, gently pressing into the wrinkles by his eyes and mouth. He smiled down at her and thought about what a wonder she was, about how blessed he was to have her.

"I love you, Edelweiss," the king murmured, kissing his daughter's head lightly.

"I love you as well, Papa," Evelyn answered, her face brightening once again.

Marth had always felt a strong connection to his daughter, and it may have just been that their personalities were compatible, but the king liked to think it was because she was meant to be his daughter. That somehow, the gods had purposefully brought them together this way, like it was fated. She was meant to be his little girl and he was destined to be her protector. And really, it didn't matter if any of it was true or not, because all that did mattered was that she was his and that they were together.

The two then made their way out into the hallway outside of Marth's study, hand in hand and content to have comfortable silence hang in the air between them. As they walked, Evelyn watched the clouds move slowly in the sky through the windows, wishing she could be out in the garden for just one more hour. The king watched her with curiosity, but didn't say anything.

"So I was thinking," Marth said after a short while. "Perhaps we should have one last carriage ride before the snow starts to fall, just you and me."

Evelyn turned to find her father smiling at her and she couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Sure, Papa, I think that would be lovely."

A/N: one way or another….I'm going to finish this freaking story.


End file.
